Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master
by nLucariow
Summary: Okay, my other summary sucked, three pokemon escape from Team Rocket, they will go with Ash on Journey, Very powerful Ash, Ash/Giselle, not Misty, sorry, but that won't happen until a lot later, Ash will catch legendaries like Victini, Zapdos, Mewtwo, pretty much all of them, this is Kanto only, Johto will be in sequel, at least one update a day albeit Sunday, pretty sweet
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I just redid this chapter with quotations, sorry for the inconvenience**

**I don't own pokemon!**

**Prologue**

**5 years ago...**

Team Rocket Headquarters

Beep! Beep!Beep! A red light flashed brightly along with the customary alarm sound. The sound alerted the head scientist of the facility.

"Error, Error," The machine said, "Test subjects Lucario, Salamence, and Rampardos have escaped from containment area one!"

"What!" Shouted Professor Burkley, he quickly took out his walkie-talkie and yelled into it, "Agent Yoga, after them!"

"Roger that sir," came the distinct response.

Lucario scrambled around in panic, having just escaped from her inprisonment, she looked around frantically, she spotted a pair of steel doors. She rushed towards it and used force palm on it. The door didn't budge, she didn't have the power to break it open. Luckily, her friend Rampardos did, with a roar and a head smash, the door bursted open, not made to withstand the might of the ferocious dinosaur.

The three formerly captive pokemon looked around at their surroundings.

_"Where are the eggs, Lucario?"_Salamence asked the canine-like pokemon next to her.

_"I can sense their aura in the building across this stretch of land"_ Lucario answered, _"it seems to be guarded by a Gengar and a Crobat"_

_"Fine"_ Rampardos said charging in followed closely by Lucario and Salamence.

Rampardos immediately used Zen Headbutt on Gengar, who was immediately knocked out. A staff appeared in Lucarios paws signifying Bone Rush. Lucario swung it at Crobat, who was also knocked out.

Lucario swiped at the lock with metal claw and grabbed the capsule containing the three eggs.

_"Let's go" _Salamence roared,_ "get on my back and I'll fly us out of here!"_

"You three won't escape that quickly!" said a man in a dark green cloak with a large R on the back. Agent Yoga had arrived.

Rampardos wasted no time charging in with a Take Down, Yoga rolled away and let out two pokemon. "Houndoom, Dewgong, take these guys out.!

Rampardos came around and used another Take Down, but Houndoom met it with a Dark Pulse. Dewgong fired an ice beam at Salamence, but was blocked by Lucario's aura sphere. Houndoom wasted no time firing a flamethrower at Lucario, who gasped out in pain from the super-effective attack. Dewgong took the opening and hit Salamence with a super-effective aurora beam. Rampardos then slammed into Houndoom with a Head Crash.

_"Run" _He said_ "I will hold them off"_

Lucario jumped on Salamence's back still holding the capsule and Salamence wasted no time flying away, but not before she fired a Dragonbreath at Dewgong, who was taken by surprise, as good measure Lucario fired multiple Aura Sphere's at Houndoom.

_"Goodbye Rampardos!"_

Agent Yoga gritted his teeth, "Braviary," He called out another pokemon, "follow them!"

The large bird immediately complied and raced after Salamence and Lucario at top speed.

Lucario looked back at Agent Yoga and Braviary catching up . "I have no choice," she thought.

Lucario focused a large amount of her aura into her paws. This aura was blood red instead of the usual blue.

_"Aura Wave 1.0!"_

She let loose the wave which shot at Braviary, who tried to dodge it, but the wave just crashed into the bird pokemon and exploded sending Braviary to the forest floor. Agent Yoga crouched next to his fallen bird pokemon, "I will hunt you as long as I live, I will not rest until you are back into the hands of Team Rocket!"

Lucario sank down to her knees on Salamence's back.

_"You okay their?"_ Salamence asked, concerned for her friend's health.

_"I'll be fine"_ Lucario reassured the large dragon, _"now, we need to find the chosen one, he is supposedly in pallet town"_

Ash Ketchum was a very happy five year old, he had a very nice mother, a famous researcher as his grandfather in all but blood, a best friend in Gary Oak, and wonderful pokemon in the woods to play with. He went out after his lunch for his customary romp in the woods.

"Ash be careful!" His mother called out,

"I'll be fine mom!" came the carefree answer

But today was different, he was playing with his pokemon friend (a green fairy looking creature with huge eyes) when a huge dragon pokemon flew down towards him. Ash of course was shocked out of his mind to see such a large creature, another pokemon, this one a blue canine-looking creature that stood upright like a human.

Celebi(obviously it was her) stood in front of Ash protectively, having received orders from Lugia and Mew to keep Ash safe.

Lucario recognized the chosen one, as well as the legendary time-travel pokemon.

_"Oh lady Celebi, my friend Salamence and I are in need of the chosen one's assistance"_

Lucario then proceeded to tell Celebi everything that had happened.

_"I see a very simple way to solve this dilemma"_ Celebi announced, _"Ash here will keep your newly hatched pokemon safe, while you two may seek sanctuary at the tree of beginning in Rota."_

_"Thank you"_ both Salamence and Lucario agreed to the terms.

_"Very well"_ Celebi said, _"take my arm"_

Lucario and Salamence stepped closer and there was a green flash before Ash was standing in the clearing that was less three pokemon.

Three pokemon crawled from behind a nearby boulder, a small canine like her mother, a small two legged upright blue and white pokemon with three weird things on the top of its head, and a dinasaur looking pokemon.

"Hello," Ash said happily, "My name is Ash, do you want to play with me?"


	2. Chapter one

HI everybody:

I'm so sorry about my non-quotation marks for poke-speech, I originally put the greater and less than signs, but it didn't show up, at least I think it didn't, whatever, standard poke-speech now,

Ash/Giselle, Misty/Ash

And of course Brock/NurseJoy and Officer Jenny

Definitely one-sided

I don't own pokemon

Chapter One

Pikachu, I have pokemon already, but I choose you anyway!

Pallet Town

Present Day

"Yeah, I got a pikachu as my starter!" Ash yelled excitedly.

He looked around, "now where are those three, they promised they would go with me on my journey!"

As if on cue, Cranidos, Riolu, and Bagon appeared behind him.

"Hey guys," Ash said.

"Hello Ash" Cranidos greeted, Riolu and Bagon quickly added their greetings.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my starter pikachu!" Ash said excitedly.

Pikachu rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Ash is an over enthusiastic idiot, but he's not bad!"

"Now guys, who wants to be my first caught pokemon!" Ash yelled.

"I do!" Cranidos yelled as he jumped forward touching the pokeball, followed closely by Riolu and Bagon.

After he had his three pokemon in their balls, Ash, not even attempting to put Pikachu in his pokeball, let pikachu jump on his shoulder,

Now, off to Route 1!" Ash yelled excitedly running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Route 1 was an extremely peaceful place, flocks of Pidgey flew around in the sky, Rattata and Caterpie happily played around in the forest.

Ash, being the new trainer took everything in stride. He was spotted by a confident looking boy,

"Ha," The boy yelled, "another weak trainer!"

Ash yelled back, "Oh yeah!", "I bet I could crush you easily!"

"Hmmf," the boy scowled, "then I challenge you to a three on three battle!"

He smirked, thinking that a beginning trainer like Ash wouldn't have that many pokemon yet.

"Alright!" Ash shot back, "I bet my pokemon could beat yours, standing on one leg, with only one arm!"

"RRRg," the trainer growled, "I'll show you, Fearow, crush his puny pokemon,"

"Die!" Fearow screeched.

"Cranidos, I choose you!" Ash yelled throwing Cranidos' ball, in a red flash of light, Cranidos appeared, ready to fight.

"Cranidos, let's start this off with Rock Throw!"

Cranidos, having trained with Ash for the past 5 years formed rock from white energy and launched it at Fearow, who was knocked out of the sky. Fearow hit the ground in a daze.

Ash's opponent was so surprised that his Fearow had been downed that he didn't even bother to counter Cranidos' follow up move, a headbutt.

"No way," The boy said to himself, "That must have been a fluke,"

"Seel, avenge your teamate," Out of the ball came a white pokemon with a muzzle and his tongue sticking out.

"A water-type," Ash said to himself, "Then I better use Pikachu!"

"I am the best!" Pikachu jumped to the battlefield with the piece sign on his paws.

"Seel, use Ice Beam," Seel fired the blue energy beam at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge and thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumped over the Ice Beam and let loose a super-charged Thunderbolt, that knocked Seel out immediately.

The trainer gritted his teeth, this boy was a problem, he was not a the typical beginning trainer.

"Meet my partner, Charmeleon, go!"

Ash smirked, "Bagon is about ready to evolve, I'll go with him."

"Bagon, come on out my friend."

Bagon came out with a cry of defiance. "Charmeleon bake that wimpy baby with a flamethrower,"

But it was the wrong thing to say, as soon as the words left his mouth, Bagon gritted his teeth and in a flash of white light, evolved into a Shellgon.

"Alright!" Ash yelled excitedly, "Now, Shellgon, finish Charmeleon off with a Dragonbreath!"

Shellgon immediately launched a stream of energy that burned right through Charmeleon's flamethrower and promptly knocked the lizard out.

" Noooooooo!" The once proud and arrogant trainer moaned, "My team,"

He turned tail and ran as fast as he can, presumably to the nearest pokemon center. Ash smiled at his pokemon, "I'm so proud of all of you guys, now, let's conquer the pokemon league."

The rest of the day, Ash battled trainer after trainer until he finally reached Viridian city, by then his pokemon were exhausted from the 19 consecutive victories that they had pulled off. They went to the pokemon center when they ran into one of the trainers that they had defeated, the girl was about his height with auburn hair and a tomboyish haircut.

"Aaaarg! You!" Misty yelled when she saw Ash and Pikachu enter the Pokemon center, "I've caught you now!"

Ash sweatdropped, "But what did I do?" He asked, confused.

"you ruined my bike when we were battling, all that's left is a pile of melted metal!"

"Ooops?" Ash said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, "I guess I'll repay you somehow."

"Well I'm going to follow you until you give me enough money to buy a brand new one, or buy me one yourself, although I'd appreciate it if you did the second one, thank you very much!"

"Who asked you?" Ash grumbled to himself, unfortunately for him, it wasn't quiet enough and the girl heard him.

"What did you say?"Misty asked threateningly, with her fist raised above her head, ready to strike.

"N-Nothing, really Misty, I swear, I didn't say anything." Ash stumbled and ran to his room as quickly as possible.

In his room, he called Professor Oak on his PC.

"Why hello Ash!" The Pokemon professor smiled grandfatherly at Ash, I see from your record that you have caught three extremely rare pokemon!"

"Yup!" Ash said proudly, "and my Bagon evolved into a Shellgon in a trainer battle!"

"MMhmmm," Professor Oak said distractedly, "Now, I believe Gary has some money that now belongs to me, see you later Ash."

Ash sighed, it was always nice to see the Pokemon Professor. "Now, I need to pick up my Pokemon, and hopefully, Misty won't be in the lobby."

But as he retrieved his pokemon, a blast shook the Pokemon center, a hole appeared on the roof of the Viridian center and down came two people and a pokemon...

"Prepare for Trouble..."

Alright, I have to apologize, I was never good at writing long chapters, but I will update very quickly, maybe even twice a day, I just like to seperate the chapters a little more. Thanks, Misty will now join him, next chapter will be the entire pokemon center episode, then our heroes will go through the Viridian Forest, I will be adding another chapter on Viridian Forest, Ash will be fighting a squad of crazed trainers that are intent on killing Misty for some unknown reason, Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

Alright, new chapter,

This chapter will be about the battle in the pokemon center and the beginning of the Viridian forest

Now replies to reviews, I know I screwed up the punctuation marks, I'll fix it someday.

I'll italicize the pokemon speech starting from now, agains I originally did the greater and less than sign to signify it, but it didn't show up in the story no matter what I do.

What do you mean will there be action, this is a totally action/adventure story, did you really have to ask?

Thanks,

Please R/R

Now, if you want Ash to catch a certain pokemon, please put it into a review

Now, I don't own pokemon.

Without further ado, I bring you...

Chapter 2

Pokemon Center Rumble!

Ash Ketchum appeared horrified as the smoke seeped into the building,

Two figures dropped down,

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"And make it double"

(A/N Team Rocket wil not appear as often, sorry, but they will be pretty powerful, just so they can contend with Ash.)

-INSERT TYPICAL ROCKET MOTTO

"Who are you?" Ash cried, "Your motto was absolutely horrendous!"

"WHAAAAAAT?" Jessie screamed as loudly as she could, "We spent so much time developing that,"

"Well Actually," James began,

"Shut it you purple-haired potty-face," Jessie yelled at James,

"Hmmf," Came the reply.

Ash scowled, "What do you guys want, I need to eat my dinner, I'm hungry,"

His remark was punctuated with a loud growl from his stomach.

"We are here to steal all the pokemon in the pokemon center!" Meowth yelled out.

"Haha," Ash chuckled, "yeah right, wait a second, did you just talk?"

"Yeah," Meowth cried, "you can't defeat me, cause I'm the top-cat around here!"

"But you are the only cat around here?" Ash said, confused, "Do you have self-confidence issues or something?"

"Are you insulting our loyal pokemon!" Jessie said, finally done bickering with James.

"Maybe I am," Ash shot back, "But you should treat him better, he is obviously self-centered and stupid,"

"I'll show you," Meowth yelled lunging at the boy,

Ash quickly dove out of the way and took out a poke ball,

"Riolu, time to come out and play!" Ash yelled,

Pikachu sweatdropped, "Play?"

"I'll crush you all!" Riolu came out with a shout.

"Riolu, start this off with a quick attack,"

But Meowth dodged it easily with skill,

"Fury Swipes," the small feline pokemon yelled,

"Dodge Riolu," Ash cried,

But it wasn't quick enough, Meowth reached the small canine pokemon and hit it furiously before jumping back out of range of Riolu's attacks,

"Ha!" Meowth yelled, "The cat beat up the dog!"

"Riolu don't give up, use force palm." Ash cried,

"You won't defeat me, you little miscreant!" Riolu shouted his paw surrounded with energy as he rushed Meowth,

"Miscreant? I'll show you, Pay Day!" Meowth screamed back, showering Riolu with coins.

The coins showered Riolu, who gasped in pain, then the small pre-evolved form of Lucario attacked Meowth, who summersaulted out of the way.

"I'll show you," Meowth yelled, "Iron Tail,"

The cat's tail took on a metallic sheen and whacked Riolu into the wall of the Pokemon center with a boom.

"Ouch", Riolu groaned, "That hurt!"

"Come on Riolu," Ash yelled, "I know you can do it!"

"Yes I can!" Riolu yelled out, His body took on a white glow.

"Yes!" Ash pumped his fist, "Riolu is evolving!"

Moments later, in the place of Riolu, a proud Lucario now stood.

"UH-Oh" Meowth said.

"Lucario Aura Sphere!" Ash yelled.

A ball of aura later, Meowth was blasted off before his comrades into an unknown location.

Ash looked around to find Jessie and James, "Crap," he grumbled, "They disappeared."

He spotted a terrified Nurse Joy behind the counter, "Where did they go?"

Nurse Joy pointed down a hall, to terrified to speak.

Ash rushed down the hallway, he saw Jessie and James, who also saw him, they stared,

"Where's Meowth" Jessie demanded,

"Lucario already took care of him." Ash said menacingly, "And your next."

"Ekans, go!" Jessie yelled, "Avenge Meowth,"

"Koffing, teach that impudent boy a lesson!"

"We will destroy you!" The two pokemon cried,

"Go, Pikachu and Shellgon!" The two pokemon came out with a cry,

"For dinner!" Ash yelled out his battle cry as his two pokemon sweatdropped(A/N for those of you that don't know what that is, in manga you know how in ridiculous situation's someone always has a big sweatdrop on the back of their head, that's a sweatdrop, how do I know this? Cause I'm awesome, thank you for asking. No, no the pleasure was all mine)

"Ekans, wrap that overgrown mouse!"

"Koffing Tackle!"

Ekans attempted to wrap around Pikachu, but the agile mouse sprang out of the way.

"Pikachu show that snake your Thunderbolt!"

"Shellgon, take the Tackle and retaliate with DragonBreath!"

Pikachu let out a crackle of electricity and it collided with Ekans with a crack.(A/N, Ekans is snake backwards and Arbok is Kobra backwards)

Koffing bounced right off of Shellgon's defense and was impaled with a beam of energy courtesy of Shellgon.

Koffing and Ekans both collided into Jessie and James and they piled up on the ground.

"Now Pikachu, Thunderbolt maximum power!" Ash yelled,

"Nice knowing you!" Pikachu yelled as he let loose massive amounts of energy and blew up as it hit the bad guys, and they blasted off into the sky.

"We did it!" Ash yelled excitedly, "We're the best!"

The next morning...

Ash yawned, it was a whole new day, it was time to conquer the day, he was going to the Viridian Forest, this was exciting!

Ash packed up all his things then proceeded to walk out the door of the pokemon center, he unfortunately ran into a certain red-head(I wonder who that could be?)

"What took you so long!" Misty yelled,

"Ummm, I was sleeping?" Ash said, "Now why do you care?"

"I'm going with you!" Misty cried, "Don't you remember that you still owe me a bicycle!"

"Oh yeah, about that," Ash said slowly.

"Yes?" Misty demanded,

Ash pointed behind her, "Look a Gyarados!"

"Where?" Misty shouted looking behind her, only finding a fat old guy staring at her. By the time she had turned back to Ash, he was already halfway across the city, "Get back here!"

Okay, so entire Viridian Forest next time Ash will be catching Caterpie, Pidgeotto, and a Scyther! Scyther will be part of Ashes Team Omega( his strongest team,) of 15 pokemon, including Lucario, Salamence, Rampardos, and Pikachu. It will evolve into a Scizor a couple chapters down the road, Caterpie will be a Butterfree by the end of next chapter probably, or the beginning of chapter 4, other pokemon will be partially decided by reviews, although only five legendary spots will be available. Charizard will also be on this team along with Garchomp and Hydreigon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, nLucariow lives again**

**I have accepted many of the requests**

**I will not tell you what I have chosen as I have been informed that it ruins the suspense, although I will tell individual requesters about their suggestions,**

**DualStarduster- I'm so sorry, I'll stop now.**

**WhiteEagle1985- sure, why not, but it won't be part of Team Omega**

**HawkTalon007- Umm, if it really bothers you, you can tell me a replacement that I can use but if you don't reply, I won't do anything, I don't understand why that would be a problem, if just why, I like Omega better than Alpha or Beta as for your pokemon, sure! but after a while, not immediately**

**Guest- that asked me to put all of the you-know-what's in it! and favorite legendary is Latios and Latias, well, Alto Mare won't happen until Johto, so sorry, but I think one of them may join him, yes to all but Unova's he won't catch it until I get to Unova, He won't get a Flygon, I'm sorry, The one of the other one's he won't catch until Unova, and the other will be caught in Hoenn.**

**Shadow wolf fang- I really like it too! just for you, I will let him have it much earlier! and he will catch it directly, the latest being beginning of Johto**

**ultimateCCC okay, so their all male so far, but their will be female.**

**beastmode456- Okay, I will**

**brother of kane- first a question about your penname, which kane as in the Kane Chronicles or the NOD leader in Tiberium?**

**secondly- the shiny one, he will catch it, the pseudo-legendary snake thingy will be given to Brock,just because I think that Ash will be undisputably powerful with it. and the final one will be caught in Sinnoh unless someone else speaks up about it too!**

**Now for everybody, I will try to accommodate every single person that left a request via request, and as you can see, I already have, Now, about his catching pokemon please review about the following...**

**Giratina, DIalga, or Palkia**

**Darkrai or Cresselia**

**Celebi or Entei**

**Articuno or Suicune**

**Raikou or Zapdos**

**Mewtwo or Mew**

**Groudon or Kyogre**

**Deoxys or Rayquaza**

** or Manaphy**

** or Reshiram**

** or Aerodactyl**

**I am still accepting requests.**

**important- this vote will only be available until chapter 8 comes out.**

**R/R**

**I will consider all requests for the story plot, including temporary pairings for Ash and pokemon that you absolutely do not want Ash to have.**

**Just as a head's up, It's not like Ash will not have anybody good to battle with, Groups of new people will come that are much more powerful than you can imagine, it's sort of like Dragonball z, as soon as he gets to a certain level, he will see people above him and train, and again and again, until he truly is the pokemon master, hopefully, by the time I get to Unova ,new regions would have came out already and he can go master those.**

Chapter 3

Viridian conquered!

Ash and Misty were both walking along the Viridian Forest path peacefully and quietly, Just kidding, they were bickering so loudly and so much, even my little brother would be horrified.

"Hurry up!" Misty yelled at Ash, "I bet a slowpoke could crawl circles around you"

"Oh yeah?" Ash shot back, "Well then you would know that a Chatot would tell you to shut up!"

"Arrgh!" Misty yelled, you'll pay for that!"

"Pay for what," Ash asked sticking out his tongue, "**You** should pay **me** for my valuable life advice."

"At this rate, instead of paying you, I would be robbing you!" Misty screamed.

"Hmmf!" Ash yelled, "Why do you have to follow me around anyways? Neither Pikachu or I like you, so you should just leave!"

"I told you a billion times already!" Misty shouted back, "You need to pay me for my bike!"

"It was your fault that you decided to challenge a trainer as strong as me!" Ash said cockily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Misty screamed as loudly as she could.

What!" Ash turned around expecting some kind of monstrous pokemon, instead he turned around to see...

A caterpie.

overreaction!

Ash sighed, at this rate, he will never understand girls,

"Alright!" He said, "Since I'm going to become a pokemon master, I'd better catch as many pokemon as possible.

"Go Cranidos, get that caterpie!"

Cranidos came out with a roar of anticipation,

"Go, Headbutt!"

But the Caterpie managed to dodge enough that it was only a glancing blow, but Cranidos was so well trained that even that was enough to almost knock Caterpie out, but suddenly Caterpie spewed out silk, it wrapped around the green caterpillar like bug and a flash of white later, a Metapod was there instead of a Caterpie.

Unfortunately, Cranidos was still a lot stronger.

"Finish it off with Rock Throw!"

Cranidos threw the rock at Metapod, and the green Pokemon was knocked back onto the ground with swirls in it's eyes.

Ash threw the pokeball, it shook three times before a clicking sound signified that the catching process was complete.

Ash grinned, "Yeah, I caught a Metapod!"

"Why'd you try to catch that disgusting bug?" ( I wonder who said that?)

"Because all pokemon can become strong over time, including this Metapod!

"Well why don't you go make another pokemon stronger instead of wasting your time on this disgusting bug!?"

"Well if you hate Metapod that much, then go away!"

"Nooo, not when you still owe me a bike!" Misty screamed,

"Well then deal with it," Ash said flatly, "Metapod come on out!"

Unfortunately for Misty, Metapod immediately took a liking to the Auburn-haired girl, and promptly attached himself(it's a male) to her leg. The following scream would have overlouded and Exploud's soundproof.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Misty screamed at Ash and Pikachu desperately,

Pikachu sweatdropped while Ash just laughed.

-A couple hours filled with screaming and bickering followed.-

Ash's throat was parched from the amount of yelling that he and Misty had done, so he decided to be on the lookout for more pokemon.

A sudden screech made him turn back to Misty, "Would you stop it, Metapod's already in his ball!"

"That wasn't me!" Misty said confusedly looking around for another person that could have possibly made the sound.

Ash scrunched up his face in confusion before the screech could be heard again, this time closer and in the air.

"Oh! What's that Pokemon?" Ash asked his Pokedex, Dexter,

Pidgeotto: Bird Pokémon, 1.1 m (3'7"), 30.0 kg (66.1 lb). Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokemon will fiercely peck at any intruder.

Gender: Female

Ability: Keen eye

Level: 21

Moves Known: Sand Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Tackle, Peck, Quick Attack, Agility

"Alright!" Ash cried, "Pikachu, let's go get ourselves another pokemon!"

_"Yah!" _Pikachu cheered,

"Alright, start off with a Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded pointing at the bird.

A crackling beam of electricity fired at Pidgeotto, who dodged, then, her wings glowed white and swooped at Pikachu, who also dodged, this continued, Pikachu using Thunderbolt, while Pidgeotto alternated between Wing Attack and Gust.

Finally Ash grew frustrated, "Pikachu, let Pidgeotto hit, you, immediately knock it down with Thunderbolt!"

Pidgeotto flew at Pikachu with a Wing Attack, but this time Pikachu didn't even attempt to dodge, Pidgeotto was so surprised she didn't bother to fly away, this was exactly what Ash was waiting for, Pikachu let loose a strong Thunderbolt that did a lot of damage, as it was supereffective.

Pidgeotto was really damaged, but fired off a Gust attack anyways.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack to get close and Thunderbolt point blank!

Pikachu disappeared and reappeared behind Pidgeotto and with a cry, shocked the daylights out of the bird Pokemon(poor bird).

When the smoke cleared, Pidgeotto was on her back, with swirly things in her eyes.

"Go Pokeball!" Ash cried throwing the red and white device straight at Pidgeotto, who was also caught.

"Yeah!" Ash cheered loudly, "I caught a Pidgeotto."

"I'm the best!" Ash proclaimed loudly, this reached the ears of a certain boy carrying a samurai sword.

Ash strutted around like a total idiot before a large voice interrupted him in his own narcissistic world.

"Are you from Pallet Town young boy!" Ash spun around to see a boy perhaps slightly older than him standing a little aways away from him.

"Yes! My name is Ash Ketchum, I am the greatest trainer ever!"

"Well in that case," the boy said, "I am the Samurai, and I challenge you to a 3 on 3 Pokemon battle, that is, if you have three Pokemon."

"I accept!" Ash yelled, "bring it on!"

"Well then, I will bring out my Pokemon first," The Samurai cried, "Go my friend Beedrill."

"A Beedrill," Ash muttered to himself, "Then I will use Metapod!"

The said Pokemon came out with a mutter, _"Why must I battle, I'm sleepy!"_

"Alright, Beedrill, start this off with poison sting!"

"Metapod Harden,"

The poison sting bounced right off Metapod's hard shell.

"Aarg!" The Samurai growled, annoyed, "Fury Attack, let's go!"

But the attack also bounced off, this went on and on, until...

A flash of white light could be seen in the clearing, in Metapod's place, a beautiful butterfly appeared, Ash's Pokedex beeped,

Butterfree: Butterfly Pokémon, 1.1 m (3'7"), 32.0 kg (70.5 lb). In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air.

gender: male

level: 19(I know that they evolve at level 10, but deal with it)

Moves known: Confusion, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Gust, Whirlwind

"Alright!" Ash cheered, "Butterfree, use Gust to blow that Beedrill away!"

"Beedrill, counter it with poison sting!"

Unfortunately for Beedrill, the poison sting was blown right back at it, so it was hit with two attacks at once, and it promptly fainted.

"Alright!" Ash cheered, "Take that Beedrill!"

"Hmmf, Metapod, you come out too!"

" Butterfree, nice job, you deserve some rest!" Ash complimented his pokemon, "Shellgon, come on out!"

"A Shellgon!" Samurai exclaimed, "This kid is no rookie!"

"Alright, Shellgon, use Take Down!"

"Metapod, Harden,"

Unfortunately for Metapod, one harden did it no good as it was knocked out instantly from Shellgon's attack.

"Nooo!" Samurais shouted, "That's it! Pinsir, teach him a lesson!"

"Shellgon!" Ash asked, "can you continue!"

Shellgon nodded his head in confirmation before turning to Pinsir,  
_"You should give up now before I embarrass you!" _

Pinsir obviously didn't agree as he shook his claw at the evolved form of Bagon.

"Pinsir, show him your power with Guillotine!"

_"Die!" _Pinsir shouted as he hit Shellgon in his side

"Alright!" Samurai, shouted, "Your Shellgon is done for!"

Unfortunately for Samurai and Pinsir, Shellgon didn't look harmed at all,

"Huh?"

Ash's Pokedex spoke up,

"Guillotine: only 30% chance of hit, but if it hits, it is an immediate KO, unfortunately, Guillotine doesn't work against opponents that are a higher level than it's user, Pinsir is level 24, but Shellgon is level 33."

Samurai heard the pokedex to, "What!" Shellgon is level 33!"

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed, "Shellgon, finish it off with a Dragonbreath."

And that is exactly what happened, a beam of energy hit Pinsir and immediately KO'd it, leaving Pinsir on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Nooooo!" Samurai shouted dramatically and ran off to an unknown location.

"Nice Job Butterfree and Shellgon," Ash congratulated his pokemon, you guys are the best!"

A little ways away...

Viridian Rocket Base

"Sir!" A Rocket Grunt saluted to the director,

Director Al Gorza was a cool man, all Rocket Directors were, he, in particular, was responsible for the Rocket wild pokemon operations in the Viridian Area, he was one of the weakest directors, the reason why he was so close to the West Kanto Rocket Base, but as a pokemon trainer, he would be considered very strong, above-average gym leader level, above Erika, but not as strong as Sabrina. His partner, a Nidoking, was easily, Blaine level. But his other pokemon were not trained as well, which gave him a disadvantage in long battles, but he was Team Rocket, he usually only had to battle a little, against a trainer, whose pokemon had been severely weakened by his grunts, and if anyone of high-caliber appeared, he could always hold them off until reinforcements from Viridian City arrived.

His current operation required him to steal as many pokemon from passing trainer's as well as nab as many wild pokemon as possible.

Currently, one of his employed scouters, (ordinary trainers who had no idea who he was that were payed to find strong trainers) had returned talking about a multiple trainers from Pallet Town. His team of grunts had overpowered all three of them and proceeded to put them and their pokemon in containment cells.

"Alright!" Al barked out, "Agent Rimsy, you and your team are to bring this fourth trainer from Pallet back to me with all his pokemon, if he is anything like the other three, he will be too strong to beat one on one for you grunts, overwhelm him with numbers!"

"Yes sir," Agent Rimsy grumbled, he was not very pleased that his boss had underestimated him that much, he had disobeyed orders and defeated all of the other three trainers himself, with his grunts as back-up, so he didn't find the need to overwhelm this trainer either.

"He is in the west sector of the forest." Al informed the Agent and grunts, get him back here pronto!"

"Yes sir, Agent Rimsy and grunts saluted and rushed off."

Ash was currently walking in the middle of the Viridian Forest, his Pikachu was in his customary spot on Ash's shoulder.

"How much longer!" Ash groaned.

"Calm down Ash, we'll be at the exit in a mile or so."

Suddenly, a Weezing came out of nowhere and spewed a smokescreen at the two travel companions.

"Prepare to have your pokemon stolen," A figure came out of nowhere,

"And make it double," the figure pointed at Misty.

"Team Rocket!" came the voices of Ash, and Misty, "Didn't you learn your lesson,"

But the smoke appeared to show a man that neither of the two could identify,

"I am Agent Rimsy," the man proclaimed loudly, "give up your pokemon or face the consequences, you have no chance against me with you starter and pathetic beginner pokemon."

"Yeah right!" Ash said, "Pikachu, prepare for a fight!"

The man smirked, "Go Machamp!"

"Pikachu, start this off with a Thunderbolt!"

"Machamp, block it with you arm, then close in!"

Machamp extended on of it's four arms to block the Thunderbolt, but unfortunately, the blast was too strong and sent it sprawling.

"Pikachu, follow it up with quick attack and then another Thunderbolt!"

The ferocious electric mouse pounded Machamp hard, then flew back through the air and with a cry, zapped Machamp with a powerful shock!"

Machamp, fell down with swirls in his eyes.

Agent Rimsy's eyes widened, this trainer was much stronger than the other three, he had no choice but to command his men to attack, so he did.

Ash's mouth fell open, at least a half dozen men were attacking each with at least two pokemon.

"Come on out guys!" Ash cried.

Cranidos, Shellgon, Lucario, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, and Pikachu all sprang into battle, a battle they were outnumbered three to one!

**A/N I'm sorry I didn't finish, but I figured you guys wanted another chapter, so here it is. This chapter is particularly long, but as a heads up, don't expect chapters on Sundays. For those of you that didn't see your reviews up top here they are.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello everyone, as for votes ,I got didn't get that many, so for those who did, your votes made a lot of difference!"**

**I'm sorry everyone who voted in the poll, I'm screwing it and just having Ash catch all of them!**

**Everybody that requested pokemon will get their wish.**

**Well, not as many requests, so I'm guessing that you guys don't have much left, so... this chapter will be very interesting ,very interesting indeed!**

As a review, last chapter ash was backed in a corner ready to fight...

Important! Next Chapter will not be a real chapter be an outline of Kanto, If you want to wait for it to actually happen, skip it!

**Chapter 4 I think! I don't really care, Chapter 15!**

**How the Heck did we win that?**

Cranidos was very exhilarated, fighting multiple pokemon could do that to you, all around him, Ash's pokemon fought against Rocket pokemon. A Golbat appeared before him, Cranidos immediately fired off a Rock Throw that struck Golbat and knocked it back, but a Growlithe lunged at him, and he could not follow up, after Headbutting the ferocious dog off, Cranidos then used Zen Headbutt on a Mightyena that was annoying Lucario.

Lucario nodded his thanks to his team mate, repaying him by hitting a Murkrow that was sneaking up on the dinosaur pokemon with an aura sphere. Then he used Bone Rush and sweeped a Graveler off his feet. He looked back to see a Crobat attack him when- It was zapped by a thunderbolt.

Pikachu smiled in satisfaction when he saw his handiwork, he turned and Quick attacked a Raticate that was attacking Misty, who had called her pokemon out as well.

Butterfree and PIdgeotto flew around overhead launching Sleep Powders and Gusts, respectively. But they were being cornered by a flock of Zubats, led by two Golbats and a Crobat.

MIsty's water pokemon were retreating from a barrage of Thunderbolts from a pair of Electabuzz's. Lucario and Cranidos were backed up, by a trio of NIdokings while Growlithe's supported them with Flamethrowers.

Pikachu and Shellgon were desperately trying to defend Ash from the multitude of pokemon that assaulted him, Sandslash's in particular, as the trainers knew Pikachu could do nothing to them. But a Gligar managed to get through and knock Ash off his feet, Ash crying out in pain.

Shellgon gritted his teeth, then his body flashed white as all the pokemon in the clearing watched with large eyes, then, out of the light came a cry of "Salamence!"

The newly evolved Salamence decided that enough was enough and one hyper beam later, all the pokemon attacking Ash were KO'd, the dragon pokemon then took the air and with Pidgeot and Butterfree, drove the flock of Zubat to the ground, "Agent Rimsy ground his teeth with frustration as he called his boss, "I need backup, this kid's Salamence just took out half my team!"

Director Al's eyes widened with shock, "What! This kid has a Salamence, all units to the west sector!

Ash and his pokemon grinned, they were tiring, but the Rocket pokemon had mostly been done for. Unfortunately, the Rocket reinforcements arrived.

Director Al stepped out in front of the Rocket soldiers,

"Did you think that you could defeat Team Rocket?" He laughed at Ash, "We are too powerful, you should just give up!"

"And give you my pokemon?" Ash asked incredulously, "I would rather die!"

His pokemon roared in approval to his words.

"Go Nidoking!"

_"Prepare to be destroyed!" _

"Nidoking, take out that Salamence with a Hyper Beam!"

Salamence answered with his own promptly starting the battle again, with Salamence facing off against Nidoking in the middle.

Salamence powered up a Dragonbreath and spewed it at Nidoking, who winced in pain, but returned the favor with a Poison Sting.

The two superpowers clashed with no clear advantage, this can't be said for the rest of the pokemon, all of Ash's other pokemon had gathered around him, desperately protecting him from danger, unfortunately, one pokemon got through, the Raticate prepared to take a bite out of the trainer when a Scyther appeared out of nowhere and slashed the Raticate into next week, then the Scyther joined the battle on Ash's side, but he didn't come alone, a small mouse like pokemon appeared out of nowhere as it floated above everyone, with a small woosh, all of Ash's pokemon and Scyther felt like they had a lot of energy, each fired off their strongest attack, this struck the Rocket Pokemon and Team Rocket blasted off to who knows where.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed, "Who are you?"

"Victini!"

"What's that?" Ash asked, his pokedex answered for him

_Victini, the Victory Pokemon, This pokemon brings victory. It is said that Trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the encounter._

_Level: 74_

_Moves Known: V-create, Searing Shot, Flame Charge, Overheat, Flame Burst, Recover, Flame Wheel, Fire Fang, Hyper Beam, Wish._

"Wow! But what do you two want?" Ash asked.

Both Victini and Scyther pointed at Ash's pokeball, "You want to come with me?"

The two pokemon nodded in affirmation, "Well alright, welcome to the team!"

The pokeballs caught the pokemon with a click.

"Yeah! I caught a Victini!"

"Yeah! I caught a Scyther!"

**HAHA! Ash has a Level 74 Victini, in my story there is no limit to how many levels there are, 100 is not the limit, I would say Lance's average pokemon level in my story is 94-97, his Dragonite is lv.134!**

**So Please review, I know this was a short chapter, remember next chapter is only an outline, so if you don't want to see don't, I actually might post another chapter today, along with the outline, I'm bored so I might, Review please, If you want a pokemon to show up, tell me, I will probably accept it!**


	6. outline

**polls**

** earlier or later, when do you want him to be on Ash's team, by his third gym, or later as in pre-Indigo League.**

** , I know the polls on but he is totally dominating! So right after New Island or somewhere in Johto.**

**Ash/ who(temporarily of course) I am not doing permanent, but he can have a few dates with them, try out dating before Giselle later in the story.**

**Should Ash catch a load of pokemon and train them all? Or should we let the support characters(Brock, Misty, Giselle) have some too?**

**I'm having trouble deciding about Brock, who will he be with, should Misty be head-over-heels with Ash forever or no?**

**Should Ash be Champion of Kanto before moving to Johto, or at least an Elite Four Member, cause he will be pretty strong by the time Kanto is over.**

**Should Ash leave most of his pokemon behind by the time he gets to Johto?(Team Omega and some of his closer pokemon, like the requested pokemon and of course, the legendaries)**

**Should Ash be able to carry more than 6 pokemon?**

**That's it for now, now my planning**

**Victini and Scyther in Viridian, if you read the earlier chapter you know this already. Oxygon evolves into Salamence.**

**Next chapter, Rhyhorn in Pewter, Pewter gym challenged, Cranidos evolves. Brock joins the gang!**

**Giselle, the school and drama, Team Rocket Executive attack, Ash saves Giselle blah blah blah, Giselle decides to come with, abandoning the school. Rhyhorn evolves into Rhydon**

**Hidden village, Ash catches Bulbasaur, Team Rocket attack. But are repelled easily.**

**Charmander and Squirtle in one chapter, Charmander will be just a breeze, so Squirtle squad, no Jessie and James, but Team Rocket attack.**

**Mount Moon, Team rocket and moon stone, not Jessie and James, Ash catches Gible, Charmander evolves into Charmeleon, actually listens!**

**Cerulean City finally! Ash decimates the Gym, no mercy! Team Rocket attack, Squirtle into Wartortle! Ash is given Gyarados by Misty's sister Violet, who joins the gang. **

**Ash and friends hang out at the beach, Ash catches Lugia!**

**Fossil hunt, Ash and Co is hunting for fossils, Togepi given to Ash, and Ash catches Aerodactyl. Charmeleon evolves into Charizard, still listens. Gible evolves into Gabite.**

**Ash finds Growlithe pack in the woods, Attacked by Team Rocket again! Wartortle into Blastoise. Ash gets Growlithe and Houndour**

**Ash attacked by Team Rocket out of nowhere, destroys Rocket Base. Togepi evolves into Togetic.**

**Ash allowed to carry more pokemon, Vermillion city, LT. Surge defeated. Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur.**

**Misty leaves team, Violet stays, however, Battle with Gary, Rocket attack. Ivysaur into Venasaur, Ash catches Eevee.**

**St. Anne, Island of the Giant Pokemon stuff. Ash catches Spearow, Giselle catches Raticate. Ash finds injured Hydreigon and catches it.**

**Tentacool and Tentacruel attack, Ash catches Tentacool. Butterfree leaves team, sorry Butterfree lovers! Gabite evolves into Garchomp**

**Sabrina crazy strong, defeats Ash, sorry guys!**

**Ash goes to lavender, catches shiny ghastly, Team Rocket attacks again, Ghastly becomes Haunter.**

**Rematch against Sabrina, Haunter evolves into Gengar without trading somehow, Sabrina joins group, letting Fighting gym to open.**

**Right before Celadon, Ash catches Mankey, who becomes Primeape in the Battle.**

**Ash catches Psyduck instead of Misty, Team Rocket Attacks, steals stuff, the usual, gets creamed by Ash. Tentacool into Tentacruel.**

**Power Plant Trouble, Ash will catch Zapdos here. Houndour becomes Houndoom, Ash also catches Muk and Magnemite.**

**Ash runs into trouble over digletts, Team Rocket Attacks, Ash destroys base, Ash catches Diglett for himself.**

**Fuchsia Gym, Koga battle, Janine comes with group. Gary challenges Ash, then gets killed, then joins the group too, Ash gets together with Violet.**

**Laramy ranch, Ash races on Arcanine after it evolved from Growlithe, Lara lets ash have baby Ponyta.**

**Safari Zone, Team Rocket up to no good, Dratini wants to go with Ash so it does.**

**Eevee brothers, Ash finds Eevee in woods, returns it, His Eevee becomes Jolteon. Team Rocket Attacks again.**

**Ash destroys another Rocket base, Magnemite evolves into Magneton**

**Snap takes pictures of everyone, Team Rocket attacks, Snap joins group.**

**Cinnabar island, Ash wipes out Blaines team with Psyduck after it evolved in the first battle. Ash battles Moltres and catches it.**

**Viridian City, Ash defeats Giovanni, he gets badge, but finds out he is the leader of Team Rocket! Entei is caught by Ash at the end of the chapter. Dratini evolves into Dragonair**

**Ash and Pikachu fall off a snowdrift into a cave, he and his pokemon must survive when a tribe of Beartic and Cubchoo's attack, Ash catches a Cubchoo, Articuno appears before Ash, who catches it.**

**Finally! Indigo league, Ash becomes runner, Jessie and James finally appear, they have Arbok and Weezing, they try to steal flame, but are immediately blasted off curtesy of Moltres. **

**Round one, Ash v Mandy, Mandy is totally wrecked by Dragonair, who is a huge powerhouse, also Round 2 Dragonair and Garchomp wrecks the other trainer, Dragonair evolves into Dragonite. Ash gains reputation.**

**Third round, Arcanine and Jolteon is all it takes. Fourth round as well, Ash's Gengar is all it takes.**

**Ash meets Ritchie, attacked by Team Rocket, attack repelled. Ash vs. Ritchie, Ash decimates Ritchie with only his Hydreigon and Charizard. **

**Ash's Quarterfinal match, uses Magneton, who evolves into Magnezone, Ash uses Entei after Magnezone is knocked out, straight one hit KO's**

**Semifinal.**

**Final Match, Moltres, Dragonite, and Pikachu to the finish, Pikachu is revealed to be of legendary strength.**

**Ash wins, becomes Kanto Champion! Deals with press conference, goes back home to see mom, Friends are broken up, Snap and Gary leave, leaving Ash, Brock, Giselle, Violet, and Janine.**

**Ash hears of Team Rocket Base from Lance, who needs his help, Defeats Team Rocket and Disbands it.**

**Adventures on New Island, Ash catches Mewtwo and Mew!**

**Ash leaves for Johto! Takes all his pokemon! Very short chapter.**

**I didn't add all of the Pokemon that you wanted, don't panic, I'll put them in if you remind me enough!**

**See you next time on Ash Ketchum Pokemon Master!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright Back Already, I doubt this chapter will be vary long! Just Pewter City!**

**HawkTalon007: yes he will,two others asked about it too! one actually asked about all the pseudos. He will catch it how about in 16(on outline), before he faces Sabrina**

**Gemini-spark: haha same answer as HawkTalon007 and whoa! 4:15 in the morning, jeez o weez**

**Shadow wolf fang: dude we're cool, good luck in High School, but what school do you go to? My school doesn't start till like what? September 8? Do you live in like, Canada or something?**

**Teren: Well When gary gets killed, I mean figuratively gets destroyed when battling Ash, not actually get killed, sorry;o)**

**Teren again: Ash won't always use Victini! He will only use it in tough situations and training, and on trainers that are being big-headed!**

**Teren thrice: how does letting Shellgon evolve make me a noob, and your spelling it wrong, its newb, everyone does it, but I'm going to pick on you cause you won't stop criticizing everything I do! Newb, because everyone starts out that way, actually my friend made it up, but whatever, cause if you don't stop I will seriously start ignoring your reviews, I mean, asking about small confusion like gary getting killed, or maybe even saying a pokemon is overpowered, but when you start calling people names for a simple story fact is just stupid, please don't do it again!**

**WhiteEagle: yeh, I will, sometime...**

**please review, I love reviews, and remember I love to include people who review first!**

**Someone Pmed me about Ash's pokemon/levels/abilities/moves so here they are...**

**Pikachu, male, level 29, static ability**

**moves: Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility, Growl.**

**Butterfree, male, level 24, Compoundeyes ability**

**moves: Confusion, Whirlwind, Gust, Sleep powder, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Harden, String Shot, Psybeam.**

**Cranidos, male, level 35, Mold Breaker ability**

**moves: Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Head Crash, Tackle, Tail Whip, Scratch, Screech, Rock Throw, Rock Blast**

**Lucario, male, level 37, Steadfast ability**

**moves: Force Palm, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Bone Rush, Metal Claw, Rock Throw**

**Salamence, male, level 48, Moxie ability**

**moves: Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Body Slam, Tail Whip, Flamethrower.**

**PIdgeot, female, level 27, Keen eye**

**moves: Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Peck, Agility, Double Team, Take Down, Gust, Whirlwind**

**Scyther, female, level 23, swarm**

**moves: Slash, Cut, False swipe, Quick Attack, Bug Buzz, Tackle, Fury Cutter, Metal Claw**

**Victini, female, level 75, victory star**

**moves: see last chapter, I'm too lazy**

**Chapter something**

Ash and Misty reached the edge of Viridian Forest, they looked down on Pewter City, It was a relief to see a bustling city instead of the long green forest, Ash for one, was relieved, he was looking forward to the soft bed of the Pokemon Center.

Unfortunately for them, their greeting was by a wild and ferocious Rhyhorn(Oh joy!).

The Rhyhorn attacked, but Ash's Butterfree was on the task,

"Butterfree use Whirlwind" a strong wind picked up and blew Rhyhorn of his feet.

"Follow it up with Confusion," A glowing blue light shone on Rhyhorn, who was thrown to the ground.

"Now, Butterfree, finish this off with a Sleep Powder!" Ash punctuated the remark by pumping his fist up in the air.

Rhyhorn took a snoozer on the ground as Ash threw a pokeball at it, the pokeball shook a couple of times before disappearing.

"Alright, I caught a Rhyhorn.

Ash and Misty then promptly rushed to the pokemon center, so Ash's tired pokemon could take a well-deserved break.

Misty yawned, "Ash let's go shopping in the mall!"

"There's a mall in Pewter?" Ash asked, "What, do they sell rocks or something?"

"No, all these cool diamonds, and rubies!" Misty's eyes were starry with wonder as she said dreamily.

"So basically rocks that sparkle!" Ash asked with annoyance.

"Well...yeah, if you put it that way..." Misty said hesitantly.

"Well you go ahead, my pokemon and I have some serious training to do!" Ash said, before turning away, his current team consisted of Pikachu, Pidgeot, Salamence, Cranidos, Scyther, and Rhyhorn.

To get everybody warmed up, he had Pikachu spar with Rhyhorn, Pikachu's electric attacks wouldn't work, but Rhyhorn was very weak.

Scyther and Salamence, against Pidgeot and Cranidos, to even up Scyther's lack of experience, once he had finished, he had Scyther race with Pidgeot around the woods, trusting Pidgeot to bring them back, he had Rhyhorn continually tackle Cranidos, to work on their stamina and endurance respectively, he then had Pikachu repeatedly dodge Salamence to work on his speed and endurance, while Salamence worked on his power and aim.

After this, he continued to work on speed, endurance, power, and defense. By the end of the day, his pokemon had become exponentially stronger, while Salamence had learned Giga Impact.

He addressed his pokemon, "For my lineup against Brock the gym leader, first up will be Pikachu, you'll take out his Geodude! Then Cranidos will face off against Onix!

Take a long rest guys, tomorrow we will get our first gym badge!"

His pokemon roared in approval.

"Now," Ash said to himself as he gave his pokeballs to Nurse Joy, who for some reason had very red cheeks, he had asked her if she was hot, and she replied with a stammer and hurriedly ran out of the room. Ash reasoned it was because Nurse Joy was from the north or something, so she wasn't used to the hot days. "I think I might give Professor Oak a call, I need to be able to carry more pokemon with me! I can't let Victini stay back in the Professors lab!"

"Hello!" The elderly professor said, "Now! Tell me... How did you manage to catch a Victini!"

"Ummm," came Ash's well thought and intellectual response, "It just appeared and I caught it?"

"Well," Professor Oak remarked, "You must be extremely lucky to catch it, it is a very high level, and I wonder how you beat it?"

"Ummmm," Ash muttered, "I didn't really knock it out, it just willingly went with me, now, I want to make a couple of switches, Scyther for Victini, and Pidgeot for Lucario!"

"Sure Ash," The professor said kindly, "anything else?"

"Yeah," Ash said, "I want to be able to carry more pokemon with me, I really don't want to leave Victini behind at all, but I have way too many pokemon already!"

"Okay Ash!" The professor replied, "But it will have to clear with the league, may take a couple of weeks(chapters)

"That's alright!" Ash said, "soon I will be able to carry more pokemon!" He cheered on the inside.

The next day, Ash woke up immediately and got Misty to go with him to the Pewter City Gym.

"Ugh!" Misty groaned, "Why does it have to be so early?"

"Because the early Pidgey gets the Caterpie!" Came the cheerful reply with the boy with Pikachu.

Misty just sighed and shuffled after Ash.

Ash walked into the Pewter gym, "My name is Ash Ketchum, and I am here to challenge Brock Stone to a gym battle!"

"Challenge accepted," came the voice of Brock, who sat on a boulder on the far side of the gym.

"This will b Pokemon battle," the referee called out, "Only the challenger may subsitute pokemon, the battle ends when both pokemon of either side are unable to battle, begin!"

"My friend Geodude, go!" Brock sent out a rock pokemon.

"Pikachu! Prepare for battle!" Ash called out, Pikachu bounded onto the gym's rocky floor.

"Geodude start off with Rollout!" Brock ordered,

"Pikachu, dodge then Iron Tail!" Ash shot back,

Pikachu followed instructions and Geodude was whacked into the back wall!

The referee checked up on Geodude before calling out, "Geodude is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!"

"Send out your next pokemon!"

Brock went first, "My next pokemon is much stronger, Go Onix!"

The said pokemon came out with a roar.

"Pikachu, come back, Cranidos, your turn!"

The dinosaur pokemon came out with a roar as well, "Cranidos, Start off with Iron Head!"

Cranidos hit Onix, who roared in pain,

"Onix, retaliate with Slam!" Onix complied, slamming into Cranidos hard, but Cranidos became cloaked with white light, finally, Cranidos was evolving, "Rampardos!"

"Alright!" Ash cheered, "Now Rampardos! Finish this with a Head Smash,"

But before Rampardos could finish voices came from the balcony, "No! Stop hurting Brock's pokemon you bully!"

Brock's brothers and sisters glared at Ash accusingly, Ash couldn't do it, not with the children like that, "Return Rampardos, we forfeit," Then Ash walked out of the gym into the bright morning, with Misty right behind him.

But as he walked a voice called to him that wasn't Misty.

"Wait Ash!" Came the voice of Brock, "I want to give you this," He handed Ash the Boulder Badge, You earned it!"

"Thank you Brock," Ash replied.

"I always wanted to go on a journey to become the worlds greatest pokemon trainer, "Brock said sadly, but I can't leave my family all alone!"

"Maybe you can," A voice behind Brock said, it was a random old man that neither Ash nor Misty knew.

"Father?" Brock asked hesitantly.

"Yes," The old man replied hanging his head, "I never could become a pokemon master, but I will take care of the gym while you are gone!"

"Yes! Brock cheered, then proceeded to fill in his father on random information about the gym.

"Now Brock," the old man said, "take this Nosepass with you, he still wants to journey!"

"Thank you father," Brock said warmly, "Ash I want to go with you and Misty, will you let me join you?"

"Sure Brock, the more the merrier!" came the enthusiastic reply, so the three friend set off to the site of Ash's next gym battle, Cerulean City!

**Okay, please review, I will probably add another chapter today, but no guarantees, I'm currently caught up reading two fantastic and long stories:**

**The child of Mew by DarkFoxKit, about Ash who was raised by Mew and talks to pokemon, very interesting journey their! 225k +**

**The Final Journey by PaulXion, about Ash going on a new journey after defeating the Elites, its a harem story. 638k + wow**

**Again I will try to incorporate all requests!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, **

**I know that I said Brock wants to become the greatest pokemon trainer instead of breeder, my bad, he wants to become a breeder, thanks HawkTalon for catching that!**

**Well HawkTalon, you and I share very many interests, I also personally just love Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. I couldn't believe it when you told me, fun fact, did you know Harry Potter was originally a porn story. I mean LOL! As for Percy Jackson, I like the original series better, I think the Mark of Athena wasn't as good as Son of Neptune, but not as bad as the Lost Hero!(ok, I just hate that!).**

**Can't wait for House of Hades! Wow, your a college student, your major pretty cool, I'm actually only a Freshman in High School(What! No way!)**

**I also don't like English that much(I was born out of country, English is my second language!)**

**But I think I like writing stories, although I hate writing essays and crap like that!**

**Well WhiteEagle1985, I didn't really expect to be able to do that so it's all good!**

**shin obin: yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes aren't you happy he'll catch all of them!**

**Well to tell everyone who asked out , after Kanto I will be moving on to Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and finally Kalos, then I will be making Ash immortal, then I guess I will focus on his children!**

**And just as a question, I might want to do Harry Potter fics, do you think I should do that, of course, it would be after this story is finished, I don't have the time to do two at once!**

**This story is Ash/Giselle, Misty/Ash one sided**

**Brock/~insert a pretty girl's name here~**

**Brock/Pike Queen Lucy temporarily**

**Brock/Solidad**

**Misty/Nobody**

**Ash/Violet temporary**

**Ash/May temporary**

**Ash/Dawn temporary**

**Janine/Ash one-sided**

**Ash/Cynthia**

**Ash/Skyla**

**Ash/Elesa**

**And multiple others.( I know, but no harem)**

**After careful thinking, I have made Ash thirteen years old because ten year olds can't enter that many relationships, I think.**

**Well without further ado, hear is Chapter whatever**

**The school(I don't know what the boy's name is so I'll name him Connor!)**

Ash, Misty, and Brock walked down the path in the forest in the morning, there was nobody around, but their was a choking mist that surrounded the trio, they couldn't see anything, but they eventually could spot a little light in the distance. As they moved closer, they could tell that it was a candlelight carried by a number of boys, all surrounding a seemingly younger boy who was running on a treadmill.

"Connor, you disappoint us!" A piercing boy's voice shouted, "You should be ashamed, next time, we won't be so easy on you!"

The treadmill became a lot faster and the boy could not keep up, so he fell to the ground behind the treadmill!

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Ash demanded the older boys.

"We're helping this runt learn his facts!" one of the older boys sneered, "he is at the bottom of the class, he can't do anything right!"

"So?" said Ash, that doesn't give you the right to bully him! "I challenge you to a battle"

"How many badges do you have?" asked one of the older boys,

"One," Ash said, "and I will totally destroy you!"

"Hmmf," smirked the older boys, five in total, "then you can take all of us one!"

"Go Tauros,"

"Electrode, I'm counting on you!"

"Fearow, pummel em!"

"Nidoking, to battle!"

"Machoke, show him who's boss!"

"Very well," Ash smirked, "It's time to use one of my pokemon for the first time!"

"Victini, let's go!"

"Victini-tini!"

"Victini, take that Machoke out with Flame Charge!"

Victini cloaked himself with fire and hit Machoke, KO'ing it.

"Nidoking, horn attack!"

Victini easily dodged and Fire Fanged it for the KO

"Fearow Wing Attack!"

"Bad idea, Victini intercept it with Flamethrower!"

Fearow went down.

"Electrode sonicboom!"

"Victini, Agility and Fire Punch!"

Electrode went down as well!"

The leader of the gang watched in horror as Victini decimated his friend's pokemon.

"That's it!" he growled, "Tauros, head charge!"

"Victini, dodge it, then finish it with Flame Burst!"

Victini complied and Tauros joined his friends... on the ground!

"But how!" The leader said, "We should have destroyed you!"

"That's because... his Victini is on a much higher level than all of your pokemon! And you should never underestimate a legendary pokemon!"

The voice of a girl came from behind the group of boys. They turned and Brock's eyes bulged, his nostrils flared, but I will spare you that crap so lets just skip forward to the part where Brock has finished being embarrassed and the girl brags about her looks.

"Hmmf!" Misty said, "your not that beautiful!"

"Much prettier than you, Misty!" came the voices of Ash and Brock, giving each other a high five.

"My name is Giselle," Giselle introduced herself, "who might you be?"

"Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town!"

Giselle looked over Ash, he was undeniably handsome, and he was an extremely powerful trainer! A perfect husband for her!

"I always wanted to go on a journey, but I never found the right person to go with." Giselle pretended to be sad.

Ash though about it, "You could come with us,"

"Really?" Giselle was surprise that he would let her go with them so quickly, especially since he hadn't shown very much interest in her, although he was obviously pretty dense, as any fool could see that Misty liked him, so Giselle decided to rile the auburn haired girl up.

Giselle stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ash on his cheek, dangerously close to his lips, but Ash didn't really seem to understand what she was doing.

"That's enough!" Misty screeched, "I'll let you come only if you can defeat me in a battle, one v one!

"Why does she need permission from you Misty," Ash said harshly, "I never asked you to come with us, you just followed me around like a stalker, and at least I'm sort of friends with her."

"Don't worry Ash," Giselle winked at him, "I accept your challenge,"

She gave him a hug, infuriating Misty even more before their battle, although Giselle felt her heart thump loudly as she did so, she knew immediately that she really liked the boy, after all, she **was **a girl!

"Go Staryu!" Misty shouted, throwing out the starfish shaped pokemon.

"Hmmf," Giselle smiled, "Then I choose Graveler!"

"Staryu water gun!" Misty commanded loudly.

But the water gun didn't seem to affect the Graveler at all!

"Ha, your pokemon are too weak!" Giselle said confidently, "Graveler tackle attack!"

Staryu was immediately knocked out.

Misty stared at her Staryu in shock, "No..."

"Now!" Giselle said, "Me, Ash, and ... Brock" are going to where?

"Cerulean city!" Ash said.

"Yeah! So you should just leave, I mean it's obvious not even Brock wants you here, isn't that right Brock sweetie?"

Brock just nodded dumbly.

"So I don't understand why you have to follow Ash around!"

"He owes me a bike!" Misty said weakly, and Giselle knew it.

"Well here's 1000 pokedollars, is that enough?" Giselle said.

"No!" Misty yelled, "I want the actual bike!"

"Fine, after Cerulean, we'll visit Vermillion, that should get you your bike!"

"Come on Ash!" Giselle said, "We're like best friends now!"

"You too Brock Ash called back."

"Coming!" Brock replied, Misty just trudged behind them, looking at Ash sadly, following them with her head down. Curse that Giselle!

**A/N wow, I didn't really want to be so harsh on Misty, but it sort of came out, I never did like Misty, she was too, I don't know, weird, I like Dawn and May much better, although I don't like Iris either!**

**Next chapter will be soon, I don't know when, but until then, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Why hello everybody, it's me pokemon journey HD**

**Jk, I love that youtube channel, he is so boss, superskarms pretty awesome too, although I have to say I'm like a genius in game pokemon, find a team to counter mine, here it is:**

**Tyranitar: Sandstream; Mach Punch, Stealth Rock, Earthquake, Item Swap**

**usually choice banded**

**Steelix: Sandstorm, Stealth Rock, Iron Tail, Explosion, leftovers**

**Skarmory: Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Whirlwind, Pursuit: leftovers**

**Muk: Toxic, Toxic Spikes, Poison Jab, Harden: leftovers**

**Blissey: Soft-Boil, Heal Pulse, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt**

**Bronzong: levitate: Hyper Beam, Calm Mind, Self-Destruct, Flash: leftovers **

**No Ubers, No Blaziken or Excadrill, I don't care about anything else.**

**Uber Team(only one of each restriction)**

**Arceus: Judgement, Flamethrower, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Fighting Plate**

**Mew: Psychic, Ice Beam, Hynosis, Dream Eater, some accuracy item**

**Mewtwo: Self-Destruct, Subsitute, Helping Hand, Flash Cannon**

**Rayquaza: Aerial Ace, Hyper Beam, Baton Pass, Dragon Dance**

**Excadrill: Shadow Claw, Earthquake, Stealth Rock, Dragon Claw**

**Breloom EV trained in speed: Spore, Stun Spore, Bulk up, Baton Pass**

**There aren't very many teams that can beat both of them, but you have to figure one out, only three ubers, I'll post answers later.**

**Hawktalon: Ok, HS will always be a pain, I guess!**

**KyuubiGohan: nope, no way, first Ash/Violet, then Ash/May, Ash/Dawn, Ash/Cynthia, then Ash/Giselle on and off! And Team Rocket will be able to spar with Ash for a while, before getting kicked out of this story.**

**To make it clear I HATE MISTYYYYYYYY!**

**WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE MISTY SO MUCH, I WOULD'T IF SHE WASN'T SO OVERUSED!**

**I LIKE MAY AND DAWN MUCH BETTER, I ALSO DON'T LIKE IRIS VERY MUCH, IN SHORT, I DON'T LIKE THE CHARACTERS THAT THINK THEIR SO MUCH BETTER THAN ASH, LIKE IRIS AND MISTY, I ALSO HATE DREW/MAY AND PAUL/DAWN., I MEAN, COME ONE!**

**Now enough with the ranting, on to the story!**

**Bulbasaur, the Brave and the Bold**

Ash, Brock, Giselle, and Misty were walking through the forest to get to Cerulean City. Ash, of course, was moaning about his stomach, although he seemed grown up most of the time, he was still a thirteen year old boy, one with a bottomless stomach.

"Brock!" Ash moaned, "can we stop for lunch yet?"

Although Brock was a fairly new member of their team, he was still the most mature and was looked up to by both of his other traveling companions. This was a role that he loved to be in, and was used to, taking care of his younger brothers and sisters.

This unfortunately, made him the output of all the complaints and tattling that Ash and Misty had to offer.

"Brock!" Misty moaned, "Make Ash stop talking."

"Brock," Ash said, "Make Misty less annoying and ugly!"

"Brock,"

"Brock,"

"Brock,"

Neither noticed the earphones that Brock was wearing, listening to music to drown out the annoying voices of his two traveling companions, although he did notice the Oddish that came out of nowhere that Giselle, Misty, and Ash, all noticed.

"That Oddish is mine!" Both Ash and Misty yelled at the same time, unfortunately for both of them.

"Fine then," Ash said, "Then lets battle for it!"

"Rrrrg." Misty growled, she knew she had no possible way of beating Ash in a fair fight.

"Are you too much of a sissy?" Ash asked Misty, who was very provoked.

"Fine then," Misty shouted at Ash, "Go Starmie!"

"Pikachu, shock the daylights out of her!"

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder in anticipation, ready to defeat Misty's Starmie!

"Starmie, use Rapid Spin!" Starmie spun and attacked Pikachu." Misty called out.

"Haha!" Ash just laughed, "Pikachu dodge and Thunderbolt to finish."

Oddish watched, interested in the two strange pokemon, she watched as Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt that impaled Starmie and immediately Ko'd the poor Star Pokemon.

"Ha!" Ash said, he turned to the Oddish, only to find a Bulbasaur their as well!

"Hmmm," Ash observed as the Bulbasaur told Oddish something, and the little grass type left leaving Bulbasaur standing their, ready to fight!"

"Alright, fine then, Salamence, I choose you!"

The said pokemon came out of the pokeball with a mighty roar!

"Salamence start off with Flamethrower!"

A jet of hot flames shot at Bulbasaur, who barely dodged it, then the bulb pokemon sent out a razor leaf that unfortunately for Bulbasaur, bounced off Salamence, only creating a slight nuisance to the large dragon pokemon!

"Salamence again!" Ash called out.

This time the flames hit Bulbasaur and promptly knocked him out!

Ash was about to throw a pokeball when a woman's voice hurriedly yelled, "Stop it!"

Then Ash was attacked by multiple pokemon, Pidgey's Rattatta's, Oddish's, and Poliwags.

Unfortunately for them, Ash took this as an attack instead of a defensive strike, and launched other pokeballs in the air, Rampardos, Lucario, Rhyhorn, Salamence, and Pidgeot.

This impressive array of pokemon were backed up by Giselle's pokemon as well. Cubone, Graveler, Magmar, and Machamp also joined Ash's pokemon.

Together they pummeled the pokemon into a pulp.

Luckily, they noticed the woman in time.

"Stop it!" Melody shrieked, "They aren't trying to hurt you, we've just been recently attacked too many times by Team Rocket, but I now see that you don't wear that ridiculous uniform all members wear!"

"Oh, sorry!" Ash said sheepishly,

Giselle just huffed, and returned her pokemon along with Ash.

"Ash!" Misty yelled, "How can you be so inconsiderate?"

"Those pokemon were obviously protecting Bulbasaur and Oddish!"

"Shut up!" Giselle yelled at Misty, "We all know that if you won the battle with Ash, you would have tried to catch the pokemon too, but you can't because your nowhere near Ash's level, I bet his Salamence could take out your entire team without breaking a sweat!"

"Take that back!" Misty yelled, "You little stuck-up brat!"

"Misty!" Ash yelled at Misty too, "Giselle's right, you would have done the same, but you insist on criticizing me and Giselle at every opportunity, can't you see nobody likes you? You should just leave!"

Misty gaped at Ash and Giselle in shock.

Ash and Giselle smiled at each other and gave each other a high five.

"Ummmmm?"

Ash, Giselle, and Misty, turned to see Melody, Brock, and the pokemon standing their with sweatdrops.

"Oh," Ash scratched the back of his head, "I guess I didn't notice you guys."

Everyone fell on their heads with their feet in the air anime style.

Melody then brought everybody to a little clearing where a bunch of pokemon were playing an ultimate game of tag, including Bulbasaur.

When the bulb-pokemon spotted Ash and co, he growled and jumped in front of them.

_"What are they doing here!" _He screamed at Melody.

"They are my guests Bulbasaur," Melody said gently, "They didn't mean to try and hurt Oddish or you, they have no connection to your old trainer at all, please try and be nice to them."

Bulbasaur gave her a look that clearly said that he didn't like it, but he would deal with it for her sake.'

"Aww Bulbasaur," Melody said affectionately, "I knew that you could do it!"

Melody then showed everybody around the little town, including the pool and the playground.

"Now this is the security base!" Melody said, "Our law enforcement and army reside here, we have some pretty strong pokemon as officers if I do say so myself!"

"Were they the pokemon that mine and Giselle's beat up?" Ash asked, disbelievingly.

"But they won't be able to repel anybody!" Ash exclaimed, "How do you think you'll be able to keep the village safe?"

"Well, actually," Melody said sheepishly, "our secrecy and location is our protection, the only people that show up are extremely lost pizza boys, and even a mailman once.

They continued the tour, finally finishing up with Melody telling them about her cottage.

But it was now when a huge explosion hit the far side of the hidden village, trouble was brewing...

**To be continued next time, I will finish it next time, sorry Rhyhorn didn't evolve yet!**

**Please review, I love those!**

**Remember, I still accept suggestions, feel free to ask!**

**Sorry that there wasn't much, but I hate long chapters, I also have to apologize for not posting yesterday, also I have band camp August 12-19 don't expect chapters them, as for updating in the school year, about every other day not including test days, and once or twice per day each weekend**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, Time for Team Rocket, **

**Sorry, I didn't know Melody's name is Melanie, for the sake of not confusing everyone, I'll stick with Melody.**

**No Long rant at beginning, I think this will be a short chapter, but who knows?**

**Alright, part two of the HIdden Village!**

**The Ground Dino**

Now where did we leave in our last chapter...

Oh yes, our heroes were in the HIdden Village and had just witnessed an explosion, alright, onward to victory(and end of chapter)

The explosion had done considerable damage, the ground around it was torn up, the play structures destroyed, and many pokemon KO'd, it would have been manageable, if that was the only one, of course. Unfortunately, when have things gone Ash's way in this story(other than his extremely powerful pokemon and everything else).

Okay, so maybe a lot did go in Ash's favor, but not this time!

Multiple explosions rocked the village, on closer inspection, Ash could see Electrodes and Voltorbs using explosion and self-destructs. Multiple Team Rocket members charged into the fray pulling out pokeballs, Bulbasaur immediately leaped into action, his Vine Whips and Razor Leafs drove off a pair of Nidorinos harassing two Nidorans!

Brock also reacted pulling out a pokeball and calling out Onix, Geodude, and the Nosepass that his father had given him. Rock pokemon were always effective in fighting, especially since most were part ground and could take Normal and Electric attacks without trouble, and taking out Flying and Bug Types were a plus, especially since fire attacks didn't leave a scratch, unfortunately, this meant that they were extremely vulnerable to Fighting, Grass, and Water, the later two being very common.

Nosepass had to retreat from a trio of Victreebells. This was when Ash sprang into action, "Go Lucario!"

Lucario immediately sprang into action and using a well timed Ice Punch, decimated the lead Victreebell.

Misty also sprang into action, her Starmie and Staryu both packed a punch and took out an enemy Nidoking.

Giselle was not Idle, her Magmar, together with Lucario, KO'd the remaining Victreebell's.

Giselle's Electabuzz was also very lethal, it thunderbolted attacking Dewgongs and Cloysters, and of course, Salamence was taking out every flying pokemon that came remotely close to the village.

But the Rocket executive was not so easy.

Executive Romane had heard of his colleague's downfall to the trainer with a powerful Salamence, had taken the opportunity to battle Ash.

Ash brought out his only pokemon, a Rhyhorn that he had caught in Pewter City as his Rampardos was busy with Giselle's Cubone and Graveler, busy KO'ing any pokemon that came near.

Seeing Ash's Rhyhorn, Romane used a Fearow, that was immune to ground attacks.

"Rhyhorn, Take Down!"

Rhyhorn charged recklessly at Fearow, who took the damage, but was immediately KO'd.

"What!" Romane exclaimed, he didn't expect Rhyhorn to be so well trained.

"Your Rhyhorn's strength is most unusual, but my next pokemon will not nearly be as easy, Girafarig, it's your turn!

"Rhyhorn, start of with Horn Attack!" Ash cried,

Rhyhorn complied to his master's wishes and attacked Girafarig,

"Girafarig, dodge and Shadow Ball!"

Exactly that happened and Rhyhorn was blasted aside.

"Rhyhorn, get up and use Dig!"

Rhyhorn dug underground, Romane and Girafarig surveyed the area, trying to find the rhino like pokemon.

"Girafarig, Bite when Rhydon appears!"

Rhyhorn did appear, and slammed into Girafarig, knocking it aside, but Girafarig jumped back in and it's tail bit Rhyhorn viciously!

Rhyhorn roared in anger, it became vicious, in berserk, it used a horn attack and KO'd the giraffe like pokemon.

Then Rhyhorn's body began to change, it was shroud in white light until out of the light, came a Rhydon, and a very strong looking Rhydon it was.

Director Romane, out of pokemon, his partner Ninetails having already been beaten up by Rampardos and Graveler, ordered the general retreat.

Soon, all the Rockets had cleared out, Melody turned to Ash and Co gratefully, "Thank you for all your help Ash, if you and your friends hadn't been here, I would have surely been severely injured and all the pokemon I care for taken away, so I am deeply grateful to you and your pokemon!"

"Thank you Melody," Ash said with a smile, "It was our pleasure,"

Giselle emphasized this by giving Ash a hug, Misty scowled at this, although.

"But I have one last favor to ask of you Ash." Melody said, "Giselle, you too,"

"Sure!" The two of them said at the same time.

"Jynx, you owe me a soda!" Giselle said, Ash just stared at her blankly, "Oh never mind!" Giselle sighed, smacking Ash on his shoulder, "What was that for?" Ash complained, confused.

"For being you!" Giselle beamed, confusing Ash even more.

"I would like you two to take care of a pokemon each for me." Melody said.

"Who?" Ash and Giselle asked.

"The Bulbasaur that you guys first fought over, and a very adventurous Poochyena!" Melody answered, "Although I'm guessing Bulbasaur won't feel very comfortable going with you without a fight!"

_"You bet I don't!" _Bulbasaur said proudly, _"You'll never best me, the strongest Bulbasaur you'll find anywhere!" _

"Alright!" Ash yelled, while his friends looked on in amusement.

"Alright, for this battle, I'll use Rhydon!" Ash said proudly.

Misty finally broke, "You idiot! Rhydon is a ground type, Bulbasaur is a grass type, can't you see that you can't beat a grass type with a ground type?"

Ash smirked, "Yes, but type isn't everything, besides, Bulbasaur is part poison, so Rhydon also has the advantage!"

Misty quieted down after hearing that(will she ever learn?)

Bulbasaur, tired from the weird humans, launched a Razor Leaf at Rhydon, but Rhydon deflected it with his horn.

"Rhydon, Dig underground now!"

Rhydon complied and Bulbasaur looked around, then suddenly launched itself to the right, but that was exactly where Rhydon had decided to surface and the Rhino pokemon collided with the poor poison type, and Bulbasaur hit the ground hard, but unsteadily got up, but Ash wouldn't let up,

"Rhydon, Hyper Beam!"

A beam of hot energy collided with poor Bulbasaur and exploded to take out the opposing grass poison dual type.

Ash wasted no time throwing a pokeball and catching Bulbasaur.

"Alright... I caught a Bulbasaur!"

As he turned around he saw a small dark wolf like pokemon accept Giselle's pokeball and Giselle smile in satisfaction.

Then the group of friends(except for Misty, she's just a stalker for now) set out for the sight of their next adventure... onward to Cerulean!

Next time on... AKPM

_"Alright I caught a..."_

_"Hang on ? I won't let you die,"_

_"Prepare for trouble!" (just kidding)_

_"Ivysaur!"_

_"Salamence, hurry up!"_

_"Pikachu, take that ? out with a Thunderbolt!"_

_"You have to listen to me and work together, or we're all dead!"_

**Sorry guys, won't update for a week, going to band camp, ,sorry again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Why Hello Everyone, Aren't you happy to see me? **

**Well... I will no longer spend half the story doing replies to reviews, only a couple key ones, although,**

**Goldninja something: Did you really think that spamming my review page was a good idea? I like reviews, but you just put the same thing over and over again!**

**Myra: that's a lot of suggestions, but I won't include all of them, but I will include some**

**and Lightraypearlshipper: I like how your giving me advice, but I won't change anything before now, but I will make chapters less rushed, but some people just don't give a crap about all the filler #$%!**

**Okay everybody who made suggestions, I will try, but no guarantees I will incorporate them into my plan!**

**Thanks until next time:**

**P.S. There may be some days when I don't write at all, High School Tryouts are fierce!**

**And yes, I will be doing Kalos..**

**Kanto Starters finished**

It was a bright and beautiful day, the pokemon and humans were out playing, our three heroes and one stalker were walking down the road(why you ask, cz I said so!). As usual, Misty was fighting with Ash and Giselle, while Brock tried to tune them out.

Misty, of course, was jealous of Giselle, here she was, a gym brat with no fame, no looks, not a lot of money, no new clothes, and most importantly... nobody interested in her.

Giselle was the exact opposite, she had everything a girl could want, fame from her modeling days, gorgeous body, rich parents, designer clothes, and the cutest boy in the world.. Ash Ketchum.

Giselle of course, had no worries, she was walking with her best friend(who she wanted to soon be her boyfriend) with nothing to stand in her way except an ugly gym brat that tried to flirt with Ash by arguing( I mean really? How childish!).

Brock was the calm one of the group, he was always cool and collected and always managed to keep the arguments to a minimum, unfortunately, it seemed like Giselle and Misty went out of the way to make each other's life miserable, take this morning for instance, Misty was washing her hair and taking a bath when Giselle, knowing this, told Graveler to use Sand Attack on her, this, of course led to Misty getting sand in her face and body.

Misty decided to attack "poor and innocent" Giselle with her Staryu... except Ash walked in without knowing what happened first and saw Misty bullying his best friend(who he was attracted to, not that he knows that of course). This led to Ash and Misty arguing about Giselle, who ran off "crying". The argument ended up with Ash having Bulbasaur and Pikachu(who was very attached to the girl) whipping and shocking Misty's water pokemon into next week, then Ash found Giselle very conveniently crying(what a coincidence!) in his bed. This of course, led to cuddling and after a lot of hugging and alone time, Giselle calmed down.

Misty of course had to get Giselle back, so she embraced her illusion that Giselle was a fat girl, and decided to shrink all of her clothes with Starmie's scald. This of course, led to no effect on her shirt, but Giselle's skirt was a couple inches higher, this of course, led to Ash staring at Giselle's creamy legs as they walked as Misty fumed in the corner.

All in all, not Misty's best week.

Anyways, they were walking along the street, Ash supporting Giselle because she "twisted her ankle" (isn't she devious?").

so Misty, decided that it wouldn't be the best for Giselle's hairdo if she let Staryu use Rain Dance, unfortunately, this endangered the life of a certain Charmander that decided to wait for his trainer Damien who had promised that he would come back for it.

As the group rushed to the nearest pokemon center, Ash squinted his eyes and saw a weak light coming from up ahead, as they got closer, they could see the small lizard pokemon.

" A Charmander!" Ash exclaimed, "cool,"

But as they got closer, they could all see that the Charmander was in a very bad shape, Brock mentioned this, Ash and company almost left it on the rock, but Giselle insisted on bringing the poor pokemon with them to the Pokemon center before it died!

So Ash carried Charmander to the pokemon center where he handed the poor pokemon to Nurse Joy, who carted off the injured pokemon to the critical care unit.

Ash and his friends sat down on a couch in the pokemon center where they heard a trainer smack talk about how good he was and how many rare pokemon he has. Then Ash heard the trainer talk about his Charmander, "Oh that weak Charmander's so stupid, I left it on a rock because it was so weak, it's probably still there it's so stupid!"

Ash immediately jumped up followed by Giselle(who was still in her revealing clothes).

"What did you say?" Ash yelled at the trainer.

"What are you talking about, twit!" the trainer shot back at him.

"Did you leave your Charmander out in the rain to die?" Ash asked.

"Yeah so?" The trainer said, "I'm Damien, the coolest pokemon trainer ever, and I can do as I please!"

Of course, he was staring at Giselle the whole time, not that Ash noticed(or if he did, he wouldn't know what it meant!"

"Oh yeah," Ash was at the limits of his temper now, "Well I challenge you to a 6 on 6 pokemon battle, the loser has to admit he is wrong and will leave his journey for an entire year before he can start over!"

"Fine, I accept!" Damien answered confidently, "Get ready to lose to the great Damien!"

The two walked outside, after a little episode with a very pissed off Nurse Joy!

"This will be a 6 on 6 pokemon battle, no subsitutions and no time limit! Begin the battle!" Said Brock, assuming the role as judge.

"Victreebell! Let's go!" Damien called.

"Scyther I choose you!" Ash called out his Scyther.

"Victreebell, let's show them our power, use Razor Leaf!"

Sharp leaves flew at Scyther, or where Scyther was a couple seconds ago, Ash had ordered Scyther to dodge!

"Scyther, Night Slash!"

This continued until Damien's other five pokemon were all one shotted!

Scyther's claws became cloaked with dark energy and a slash of his claws determined the demise of one Victreebell!

Damien sunk into his knees in defeat, he couldn't believe that he had lost to such a newbie!

"That's it!" Damien muttered, "I will come back with stronger pokemon some day, just you wait, Ash Ketchum!"

"Great job Ash!" Giselle congratulated her best friend, "You showed that idiot who's boss."

"Yeah," Ash said darkly, "I hope he learned his lesson..."

After Charmander had been healed Ash came up to the small lizard,

"Char Char?" Charmander asked Ash

"I'm sorry, your trainer has left you," Ash said, "But you may come with me."

The lizard pokemon nodded his acceptance and a flash of red light confirmed the capture...

**Sorry I didn't add Squirtle! This chapter just showed how strong Scyther will eventually be, a real powerhouse, up there with Salamence and Victini, they will be the first of his most elite pokemon!**

**Squirtle will be next chapter... I didn't abandon this story! I had tennis tryouts and then matches along with registration! I will try to update more now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Guys, I have one comment about the reviews, and that is... shut your trap Lightray whatever crap shipper, I really don't appreciate your reviews, they are borderline flaming, so if you strongly dislike this story, then get your butt out of here, I have no time for you, if you try to review one more time, then I will try my best to block you from reviewing, I will write complaints to fanfiction, but you, my nonfriend, are a pain in the behind.**

**(I'm trying to keep cussing out of this story)**

**I'm sorry the updates are taking so long, but I am trying to update my other story very often, after I finish developing that one, the updates will come much faster! FYI it's a Harry Potter story, so I invite you guys to look at it!**

**Hey maybe I should get a beta for this story, anybody want to do it?**

**oh and I haven't done a disclaimer in a while...**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

**The chapters should be longer starting like now!**

Chapter 10?

Squirtle Squad vs. Ash Ketchum

Another bright and sunny morning in the pokemon world(it seems that it almost always is). Another day filled with drama, pokemon battles, and... bickering?

Yes bickering, Ash and Misty no longer argue as much, much to Brock's surprise, but Giselle and Misty's picked up tremendously! I don't want to get into all the amusing details(it seems every chapter starts with some type of bickering). But the long story short, Misty now has pink hair, and Giselle is left with no skirts, so she had to settle for shorts and a tank top.

Ash still didn't understand why the two were at each others throats, they seemed to find a disagreement in everything, they had even managed to get into a fight about which girl had a better tan(Giselle did) or who had more money(Giselle) and everything else, including ability as a pokemon trainer, and it was obvious Giselle managed to come on top on everything except better water trainer, which Giselle didn't even contest as she didn't have any water pokemon(yet).

"Ha!" Giselle laughed, "Why do I need water pokemon? They have so many weaknesses!"

"You call two weaknesses a lot?!" Misty shrieked, "your ground pokemon are wiped away by water and grass, and ground type moves can't even touch flying types!"

"I bet any of my ground and rock types can take out your entire team!" Giselle said smugly.

Misty opened her mouth to retort when she remembered that Giselle was a lot more powerful than she was and what she just said was probably true.

"Hmmf!" Misty huffed and turned away with a sad face.

Giselle smiled in victory at Ash, who gave her a thumbs up, which she quickly returned.

After walking around for a couple more hours, the group decided that they should probably stop and rest for a while, which they did, right next to a river. As Brock started cooking something scrumptious for the group to eat, Ash and Giselle sat talking together underneath a tree for some shade, while Misty sat next to the river, fishing.

Soon, she caught a Goldeen, that proceeded to attack her. Misty used her Starmie, which was about to knock out the fish pokemon with a swift, before a blast of water knocked it back and got Misty all wet.

Misty turned around, furious with whoever drenched her, she saw a group of squirtle pointing and laughing at her, with an indignant scream, she proceeded to bring out her Staryu and Goldeen in an effort to take the Squirtle down, but the lead pokemon just smirked and rapidly spun his shell taking out Goldeen while the remaining squirtle hit poor Staryu and Starmie with tackles and Water Guns.

This infuriated Misty, but before she could do anything the lead squirtle tackled her into the river, where the previously weakened Goldeen was, and proceeded to Horn Attack her, causing a very loud shriek to pierce the otherwise peaceful noon...

Ash and Giselle were in the middle of talking about some meaningless thing when they heard a scream that suspiciously sounded like it came from their auburn-haired nemesis.

They both groaned, but they decided to check it out, even if it was just to laugh at Misty's misfortune. But what they saw shocked them even more, a gang of squirtle were mercilessly attacking Misty's pokemon while Misty desperately tried to get away from a Goldeen, and was humorously failing.

Ash and Giselle laughed before Ash called his buddy Pikachu, while Giselle had her loyal Graveler come out.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt that river!"

"Graveler Rollout on those Squirtle!"

` Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit the river and electrocuted most of the Squirtle's the Goldeen and Misty, who screamed again just for good measure.

Graveler took out two of the remaining Squirtle, but the one with the black glasses, presumably the leader, dodged it with a jump, and fired a high powered water gun at the rock pokemon. Graveler roared in pain, so Giselle returned him, knowing that her beloved pokemon could not hope to contend with the powerful water type.

Ash had a plan though, he wanted one of his newly caught pokemon, Bulbasaur to give battling a shot, and used the bulb pokemon.

"Bulbasaur lets try out your Razor Leaf!" Ash called out, to his surprise, Bulbasaur immediately hit the Squirtle with sharp leaves and proceeded to one shot the Squirtle!

Ash was so surprised that Misty took the chance to throw a pokeball and hit Squirtle, sucking him inside.

Then his astonishment turned into anger, how dare she take the pokemon that his pokemon had knocked out.

"What do you think your doing!" Ash yelled at Misty in anger.

"I caught a pokemon, what do you think I was doing?" Misty said smugly.

"I knocked it out, so I should be the one who caught it, your not allowed to do that!"

"I can too!" Misty said, "You can't take care of a water pokemon properly anyways!"

"Aarg!" Ash yelled, angered by her words, "Victini we're going to teach her a lesson, Go!"

With a Flash, the victory pokemon came out and looked as cute as usual.

Misty paled when she saw Ash's massively overpowered legendary. "Fine then, I battle you want, a battle you will get, go Squirtle!"

Misty looked at Ash smugly, "Squirtle has a type advantage, he'll easily take out that stupid fire rodent!"

Victini bristled in anger when he heard this and his body erupted in hot flames.

"Squirtle, that mouse needs to calm down, cool him off with a Water Gun!"

But the water gun was brushed away by the super powerful fire type.

"Victini, let's end this with a Flame Charge," and it did, Squirtle flew back at least 50 yards into a tree, Misty was about to return him when Ash ordered Victini to break the pokeball, which was quickly complied.

Misty shrieked in anger, but then Ash threw a pokeball at Squirtle and promptly caught the newly released pokemon.

Misty was, of course, mad at Ash, but she realized that she stole Squirtle in the first place, so she really couldn't do anything.

Giselle gave a squeal of delight and hugged Ash and gave him a hi-five. Then the group went back to eat Brock's delicious food and then they packed up and continued onto the town. But as they got their, they realized that Team Rocket had attacked again. Large Robots were causing mass mayhem as Sneasels and Meowths stole stuff, the four pokemon trainers immediately jumped into action.

Ash called out Lucario, who he decided needed some training at the moment. HIs newly caught Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle fought together in a team under Pikachu. Victini promptly turned invisible and energized Ash's pokemon.

Ash's Lucario suddenly warned Ash and dragged Ash out of the way of a large Hyper Beam attack. The attack came from a large Flygon that a figure rode.

The figure jumped to the ground.

"My name is Thymin, I am the Head Executive for the Kanto region at the moment, I believe that you have severely slowed down our operations thus far, so I am here to put an end to your meddling, prepare for a battle!"

Ash smirked, "Lucario Aura Sphere, "

But Flygon dodged without instruction, and then sent a Flamethrower at Lucario, who barely dodged. Lucario's Claws turned a metallic silver and the canine pokemon jumped at Flygon, who was struck and roared.

Flygon was then ordered to use another Hyper Beam, the Hyper Beam struck Lucario, who was knocked backwards onto the ground. Lucario returned fire with a barrage of Shadow Balls, that struck Flygon and the Dragon type recoiled in pain.

Flygon then fired a large Flamethrower at the spot that Lucario was, but Lucario had already moved.

"Lucario, jump and Close Combat!"

Lucario proceeded to throw punches and kicks at Flygon.

"Flygon swat that annoying pokemon away with your Wing Attack!"

Flygon's wings turned white and knocked Lucario out of the sky and onto the ground, the supereffective attack obviously pained Lucario.

"Flygon finish it off with a Dragon Pulse!" The Dragon type move raced at Lucario.

"Lucario, counter it with Aura Sphere!"

The two attacks collided in the middle to form an explosion that rocked the field. When the smoke cleared, Flygon looked severely weakened, but Lucario was KO'd on the ground, the damage too much for the poor pokemon to handle.

"No!" Ash yelled, but it was futile, the boy mentally kicked himself not bringing any of his other stronger pokemon, instead bringing three newly caught untrained pokemon.

"Victini, help me out here!"

With a flash, the legendary appeared in front of Ash protectively. Thymin's eyes widened at the sight of the legendary, and looked at Ash in new respect, "I do not have the pokemon to contest your legendary with me right now, I have no choice but to retreat!"

He yelled his last order to his men, who all withdrew, "This will not be the last time you see me Ash Ketchum!"

After the Rocket's withdrew, Ash looked around at the mass destruction that the battle had caused, he blamed himself for this, he couldn't stop Thymin and his men, so they had destroyed everything and he promised himself that he would get stronger... much stronger...


	13. Chapter 13

The Mystery of Mount Moon!  
Ash and his friends walked along the path(where did this path come from in the first place?). They were surprisingly quiet for once, not once did Giselle get on Misty's nerves, not once did Misty demand things unreasonably, no, nothing happened at all!  
This, although strange, was not to be unexpected. Ash had been very quiet and solitary since Team Rocket's attack on the village. Ash, after the battle, had decided that he needed to be much stronger. If Victini hadn't been present, the entire village would have been massacred, and there wasn't anything Ash could have done. After all, he had brought three untrained pokemon with him, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle.  
Ash vowed to himself that he wouldn't be caught off guard ever again, since then he had been training as hard as he could 24/7.  
This could be interpreted as a good thing or a bad thing. The good way of looking at it was that Ash and his pokemon were growing stronger, and bonding like no other trainer and pokemon can, but Giselle and Brock were a little left out. Giselle hadn't seen Ash smile in weeks!  
Ash had challenged every single pokemon trainer that he had come across, and brutally slaughtered their pokemon, in 6 on 6 pokemon battles. He would only use one of his own. He would sometimes challenge his opponent to send all six at the same time, and when they did, he would unleash his pokemon's power and send all of them to the ground.  
But finally, Giselle put her foot down, Ash wanted to take the shortest route possible to Cerulean City, the site of the next pokemon gym, but Giselle had somehow managed to drag Ash along to see Mount Moon, a spectacular place that was rumored to have many Clefairy's!  
Giselle had always had a fascination for cute pokemon, always wanting a Jigglypuff or a Clefairy, and now that she had the chance to get one, she wasn't letting it go. So with a mixture of blackmail, bribes, complaining, nagging, crying, and just general stubbornness, Giselle had somehow made Ash go with her, therefore making Brock and Misty go as well.  
So they were walking beside mount moon when they spotted a man in a scientist lab coat attacked by Zubats!  
Brock was the first to react, calling out his infamous Geodude, while Ash called out his Charmander, who came out of his pokeball with a brilliant flash!  
"Charmander, Flame Burst!" Ash called out, as Brock told Geodude to use Rollout, the Flames danced around Geodude, not really effecting the rock/ground type, but it effectively created a ball of fire that knocked away the Zubats!  
Brock, being Brock, decided to catch one and breed it.  
Ash looked back at Giselle and Misty, who were checking their nails, hair, etc. The boys sweatdropped; here they were fighting off the big bad pokemon(or small bat pokemon) and the girls were fussing over their appearance?  
Well the answer was yes and Ash and Brock could do nothing about it, and they knew it too, so they wisely didn't say anything.  
"Who are you?" Ash asked the poor guy.  
"I-I am Seymour, a scientist!" Seymour replied nervously, "I was studying the moon stones and their effect on Clefairy!"  
"But recently, the wild pokemon have been attacking me!" Seymour yelped, as if remembering the attacks one by one, "I think it is another person, I've seen people in uniforms with a big R on the front!"  
"Team Rocket!" Ash all but spat out, "They will pay for what they did!"  
Seymour looked at Ash, quite confused, Brock chuckled, "We have had a couple of run-ins with those people... let's just say that they had made a bad impression on Ash here."  
"Bad impression!" Ash yelled, "They have stolen pokemon, they have killed and enslaved pokemon, they have caused massive damage, and they could have killed all of us! That is a horrible impression even from people as evil and dirty and underhanded.."  
"I think he gets the idea." Brock said, quickly cutting Ash's little mini-rant so that he wouldn't be driven insane by the diabolical plans Ash had for torturing every single Rocket Agent their was.  
Ash just huffed and walked away with Giselle beside him(she always was) and Misty trudging after them.  
"Thank you Seymour, for your warning!" Brock said, "But I have some ** off friends to catch, by!"  
Brock raced to catch up to Ash and the girls.  
As they all went further into the cave, they realized that they were completely lost. As they grumbled about their horrible luck, the ground in front of Ash suddenly shook. A family of dragons hurriedly came out of the hole and sprawled out in front of Ash, who looked on in shock. Slowly, he took out his pokedex, which identified the pokemon as Garchomp, Gabite, and Gible. Pseudo-Legendaries from the Sinnoh reason.  
"Why are they so injured?" Giselle asked, voicing the question on everybody's mind.  
The answer came in a roar a few seconds later. And it also came in the form of another pseudo. Ash stared in astonishment at the other dragon, this time, his pokedex told him it was a Hydreigon. Ash gritted his teeth, he had to catch it!  
So Ash took out a pokeball, he threw it and out came Charmander, who called out a challenge to the dual Dragon/Dark type pokemon in front of him.  
"Charmander, start off with Flamethrower!" A hot blast of fire was shot at Hydreigon, who brushed it aside like it was nothing.  
Hydreigon fired off what looked like a Dark Pulse, that Charmander hurriedly dodged.  
Charmander retaliated with a Metal Claw, that scored some damage, but Hydreigon retaliated with a powerful Focus Blast, that did quite a lot of damage, but before the dragon could continue it's assault, a flash of white light filled the dim cavern and Charmander became a Charmeleon, it's tail glowing brighter as the newly evolved pokemon challenge his strong opponent!  
Hydreigon fired another Dark Pulse, but Charmeleon, on Ash's orders, dispelled it with a Metal Claw.  
But Ash was surprised when Charmeleon fired off a Dragon Rage, that hit Hydreigon for super-effective damage! He was even more surprised when Charmeleon used a Flamethrower/ Dragon Claw duo to KO the injured Hydreigon!  
Ash wasted no time using an Ultra Ball that he had bought at Pewter City, the click signified the capture of another extremely powerful pokemon!  
Then Ash turned to the trio of Dragon pokemon. He decided to use another Ultra Ball to capture Gible before the small pokemon could get up, but he let Gabite and Garchomp say a tearful goodbye to the little one before digging away A/N: I didn't want to do another capture!  
But that was not the last of the troubles, Brock noticed his Zubat was ferociously trying to communicate with him that something was wrong, so the group rushed off after the bat pokemon and came across Team Rocket, once again. This Team Rocket did not have a super-powerful leader, so Ash's Bulbasaur and Squirtle took them out before they were blasted off by a super-powerful Solarbeam and Hydro Pump duo that made Team Rocket wish they had never messed with the Clefairy, Ash and his friends then were allowed to witness the Moon Stone Ceremony where Clefairy evolved into Clefable. The Clefable then wanted to join Ash on his journey, but Giselle stepped in and managed to convince the pink pokemon to join her instead, so it was after this that the group marched off, not too far away from Cerulean City, exactly one chapter time actually...

A/N Sorry guys, but I can't update at all during the weekdays, my updates will be strictly weekend things and break things, sorry


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! I can't believe I haven't gotten any true flamers... **

**I'm sorry guys, I realize that the quality of my work is truly getting worse, can you guys help a little here? I would love some suggestions...**

**Wow Lightraypearlshipper: There have been better? I thought you said they were all terrible..**

**Sorry Guest guy, I didn't realize that some people actually don't like the Misty bashing, so I'll try my best to get her the heck away from this story... Which was going to happen anyways, so, so now Misty will go away and we can turn away from her annoying voice and get back on track.(I personally have always hated people that belittle Ash like Misty and Iris)**

**Cerulean City**

"Finally!" Ash cheered as he saw Cerulean City just appear out of nowhere. He and his gang rushed to the entrance as the townsfolk were greeted to the site of this strange boy and Pikachu that spoke in terribly loud voices. He was followed closely by a stunning girl that looked like she was a model, along with a very tanned guy with very squinty eyes as well as a auburn haired girl in swimming attire.

Ash immediately let out his pokemon to tell them the good news, Giselle looked at him in adoration, this was one of the reasons she liked him so much, he loved his pokemon to no end.

Giselle had been shocked to see Ash capture Gible so cold-heartedly, she had scolded him until he was scared out of his reason, and made Ash apologize to Gible, who accepted the apology by opening his jaw and leaped at Ash's hat.

Ash had recently began to open up again, from the cold distant machine that he had turned into after the Rocket attack. Ash still trained his pokemon much more than before the attack, but not as much as before.

Hydreigon had turned out to be a major powerhouse, able to take and deal out blows like a monster the Dragon pokemon had even held it's own against Salamence, before being taken out of the practice match from a vicious Dragon Tail.

Salamence had been impressed with Hydreigon and the two had taken to sparring every morning before Ash could even think of getting out of his bed.

Pikachu was also glad his trainer went back to normal, nowadays the little rodent liked to spar with Lucario and Rampardos, since they were the only ones that could keep up with them(they had resistance to his electric attacks). Pikachu had taken to learning Iron Tail and now Rampardos was taken out early on every single time!

Gible was quickly accepted with Charmeleon as the small Dragon type was a vicious fighter and could stand toe to toe with the ferocious fire lizard, and was the only one that could deal with Charmeleon, and the only one that Charmeleon had taken a liking to.

Ash had thought at first that Charmeleon wouldn't be as close to him as some of his other pokemon, as he had read that evolved pokemon that haven't spent a long time with their trainers tended to be stubborn and would disobey orders, but Charmeleon didn't seem to do that at all.

Bulbasaur and Squirtle were the best of friends, they always played and trained together, this was clear to Ash and he tried to pair them up whenever he could.

Scyther was more of a loner, but he had found playing with Butterfree was fun. And that left Pikachu, Victini, and Pidgeot, who had evolved during training. You couldn't find a moment when the three weren't together, Pidgeot could not really keep up with Pikachu or Victini, but she tried as hard as she could, and the other two didn't mind.

So the team was in this state when Ash just waltzed up to the front door of the Cerulean Gym and swaggered in, Ash had gotten a lot more confident as well, with many victories under his belt.

Unfortunately for Ash, his adventures had set him back a lot of time, and Gary as well as the other two from pallet town had already arrived and beaten down all of the gym leader's pokemon so that only a Seel was left.

When the Gym Leaders(there were three of them) told him the bad news, Ash sat down and cried. But Daisy came up to him and told him that she would just give him the badge. But Ash didn't want to take it, but he had to, to preserve his dream.

But as Ash stepped forward to take the badge from Daisy, Misty suddenly popped in! Misty had mysteriously disappeared after the gang had arrived at Cerulean, Ash and his friends had originally thought that they had gotten rid of her for good, but they had counted their chickens before they hatched and voila! Here was Misty in the Gym.

"Oh look," Violet said, rolling her eyes, "It's that little brat again!"

Brock, Giselle, and Ash all looked at Violet in disbelief, apparently her sisters didn't really like her either! Although the look on Giselle's face was more smug than anything else.

"Bugger off Violet!" Misty shrieked, "If you three won't battle him to get the badge, then I will!"

Ash choked, he let out a laugh, "As if you can leave a dent in my pokemon!"

Misty growled, she would show Ash, nobody was as good a battler as she was, especially not a newbie like Ash Ketchum!

Apparently Misty's sister Lily also thought it was funny, "puh-lease!" the pink haired girl said, "Any one of us could defeat you easily!"

Misty just grinded her teeth, she would show them, she would show them all how much she had improved, "Well I'll show you by defeating Ash in a 3 on 3 pokemon battle!"

Ash smirked, "I accept your challenge!"

Misty and Ash stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, which was a pool of water, each side had a small platform where land based pokemon would stand if either trainer decided to bring one out.

"This match will be between the gym brat Misty(Hey!), and that cute challenger Ash Ketchum," This was punctuated by a not so subtle wink from Daisy, both Giselle and Misty ground their teeth at this, although Giselle's was more like a pout, since she didn't want her damage her beautiful pearly whites.

Misty called out her Goldeen to start the match.

"Come on out Squirtle!" Ash called as the blue turtle came out of his pokeball.

"Strange," LIly muttered to the other Sensational sisters, "usually the trainers starter would have evolved already..."

"Goldeen, Horn Attack,"

Squirtle acrobatically dodged the obvious attack. Ash smirked, Misty didn't have a single strategic bone in her body, she was all brawn and no brain, and her Goldeen couldn't match Squirtle's power anyhow.

"Squirtle, Ice Beam!"

Three criss-crossing lines of ice froze the water around Goldeen effectively freezing the poor fish pokemon.

"Oh no, Goldeen!"

"Squirtle, mop it up with a Hydro Pump!"

A jet of pressurized water connected with Goldeen effectively KO'ing it.

Violet's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow, that squirtle's strong! It must be his most powerful pokemon!"

Misty quickly replaced her Goldeen with her Staryu, while Ash made the switch to his, surprise surprise, Lucario!

Daisy scrunched up her nose in confusion, "Lucario? But that's a steel type, not to mention a Sinnoh pokemon, what's Ash doing."

"Staryu, start off with a Water Gun!"

A stream of water rushed at Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge and use force palm!"

The three sisters gasped as Lucario seemed like he disappeared and reappeared in front of Staryu, Force Palming it into the wall of the gym.

"Finish it off with an Aura Sphere!" Ash said, one blue ball of energy later, and Staryu joined Goldeen on the knocked out pokemon list.

"No! Staryu, not you too!" Misty shrieked.

"Starmie, avenge them!" Misty all but popped the ears of everybody in the Gym.

"Starmie huh?" Ash said, "Bulbasaur, let's go!"

The Bulb pokemon came out of the pokeball looking ready to battle!

"Starmie, rapid spin!"

"Bulbasaur knock it away with a Power Whip!"

A green whip came from Bulbasaurs bulb and smacked the star pokemon into next week, effectively KO'ing Misty's third and final pokemon.

Misty sank to her knees in defeat, Violet walked up to her sister and said, to everybody's surprise, "You did well sis, how would you like to become the gym leader?"

"Really?" Misty asked, "Even though I lost?"

Lily and Daisy also walked up and they nodded in affirmation to those words.

"Yes," Misty accepted.

Immediately the sensational sisters cheered, Daisy then said, "Good! Well we quit! We want to journey about instead of being cooped up here in this stuffy ol Gym!"

Misty's eyes became as big as saucers, "You aren't staying?"

"Nope!" Lily said excitedly, "We're going to see the world!"

Ash and his two friends walked up to the sensational sisters, "How would you guys like coming with us?" Ash offered, "We're traveling around too!"

"Ok!" all three of the sisters answered, and they all kissed him on the cheek to thank him, Daisy's being exceptionally close to his lips. Ash blushed at this and turned to Misty.

"I believe you owe me something?" He asked Misty, the auburn hair girl grudgingly gave him the blue badge in her hand, which Ash took excitedly.

Then the group now containing six people in it, walked out the double doors of the Cerulean Gym, into...

Absolute, total pandemonium!

The group gasped in shock, apparently the excitement of the gym battle had hidden what had been happening on the outside.

Ash spotted a familiar figure on the back of a Flygon in the middle of the obviously Rocket Attack on the city, Thymin's eyes stared right back at him, the Rocket Boss's lips smirking slightly.

"Go Hydreigon!" Ash called out his newly caught Dark Dragon pokemon out into the fray, he had switched his pokemon before coming out, including some of his powerhouses, like Hydreigon, Rampardos, Pikachu, and Scyther.

Ash also had Bulbasaur and Gible, who he let out first, he then let out the rest of his pokemon and told them to kick Rocket ^&$#'s!

"Alright Hydreigon, let's go!"

Meanwhile, his friends were not idle, Misty was nowhere to be seen, probably moping in her room, not knowing what was going on outside, while the three Sensational sisters had recovered their healed pokemon after the battle.

Which was why a Vaporeon, Milotic, and Gyarados were fighting in the battle alongside a Geodude, a Graveler, an Onix, a Zubat, and a Cubone.

Ash's Hydreigon brought him face to face with the Rocket boss, who smirked.

Thymin's eyes danced with amusement, "Well, brought a different pokemon to get slaughtered this time?"

"Your pokemon are going to be the one's slaughtered Thymin!" Ash cried.

"Very well!" Thymin said, "Houndoom your up first!"

"Come on Pika..." Ash spun around to see Pikachu being cornered by multiple Rock and Ground types, unable to help his trainer.

"6 on 5?" Ash asked, "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair kid," Thymin said, "Heracross, Steelix, Mightyena, Hariyama!" Come on out to fight!

"Erg!" Ash growled, "Gible, Bulbasaur, Scyther, Rampardos, take them out"

The battle started with Flygon blasting Hydreigon with a Hyper Beam, which was deftly dodged, and Hydreigon retaliated with a Dark Pulse.

Gible followed up his fellow Dragon's attack with a Dragon Rage at Hariyama. Heracross immediately engaged Scyther, while Bulbasaur faced off against MIghtyena. That left Rampardos, the veteran on the team to battle against Steelix and Houndoom alone!

Houndoom launched a Flamethrower at Rampardos, but the dinosaur dodged it and retaliated with a Head Crash, but afterwards, Steelix swatted it to the ground with an Iron Tail!

Heracross actually showed some speed when dueling with Scyther, hitting Scyther with a Close Combat, beforing being Night Slashed.

Bulbasaur was holding his own against the much more experienced Mightyena, who launched a super-effective Flamethrower, that was dodged and retaliated with a Razor Leaf, that connected, but didn't do very much damage.

Hariyama and Gible traded blows, but neither could gain an advantage over the other, the first Ko's were Heracross and Scyther, both knocked the other out with a Fire Punch and Quick Attack respectively.

Surprisingly, Mightyena was the next to fall against Bulbasaur, who immediately jumped to Rampardos's aid against Steelix and Houndoom.

But unfortunately, Gible eventually went down to a Brick Break from Hariyama, so the fighting pokemon struck Rampardos from behind.

That left Bulbasaur only, who took out Steelix quickly with a power whip.

But two on one, was too much for the bulb pokemon, who went down to a Flamethrower courtesy of Houndoom.

Hydreigon was about to knock out Flygon with a Focus Blast, but Hariyama came out of nowhere and pummeled Hydreigon with a super effective close combat and sent the Dark type and his trainer on top of him into the sand beside the beach.

Thymin landed his Flygon triumphantly and Hariyama and Houndoom appeared beside him, Ash was cornered with nowhere to go, Ash looked around for Pikachu, but the electric mouse was nowhere to be seen.

"Haha!" Thymin chuckled, "Your pokemon have put up a decent fight, but mine are far more superior!

"Flygon, end him with a Dragon Breath!" Thymin said.

Flygon powered up, but before the Dragon pokemon could launch, a cool, beautiful sound came from the ocean.

Suddenly the Water bursted open and a large white Dragon Pokemon came out.

All the color seemed to drain from Thymin's face, "Lugia..." He croaked in disbelief.

_"Hello little one," _Lugia seemed to be addressing Ash.

Ash just looked at the legendary pokemon in surprise.

_"My chosen one, I had originally wanted to join you later in your quest, but I'm afraid you won't make it to then, so now will have to do."_

Lugia opened his mouth and a blinding white hot beam of energy shot from the legendary pokemon's mouth and collided into Flygon, Hariyama, and Houndoom, taking them out.

The battle went downhill for the Rockets from their, Lugia took out almost every single one of their pokemon, and finally, Thymin had enough and called the general retreat, soon, all of the Rocket's had retreated and Ash's exhausted friends were on the ground, panting.

Brock dropped a certain electric mouse into Ash's hands, Ash looked at Brock in surprise, "Pikachu?"

Brock nodded in affirmation, "He was surrounded by Ground Pokemon when I saw him, none of his attacks had much affect!"

"How many?" Ash asked Brock.

"About fifteen," Came from the Breeder.

Ash clenched his fist in anger, "How'd you save him, you have mostly Rock Pokemon!"

"It was Violet, actually, her second Gyarados wouldn't listen to anything that she said, but it made a beeline for Pikachu and saved him.

Violet came over to Ash, "Here," she said, handing him a pokeball, "Gyarados has said that she wants to join you."

When she saw the uncertainty in Ash's face, she gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about me, I have another one, a male."

So Ash took the pokeball without arguing. He put it next to Lugia's new ball.

Ash hadn't originally wanted to capture Lugia, but the white legendary pokemon had insisted and finally Ash had relented, capturing Lugia.

Ash smiled at his friends, before the fatigue of the battle finally caught up to him and he sank into the ground, losing the fight with unconsciousness. The last thing he saw, was Violet catching him in her soft arms, he warm breath whispering comfort into his ears, and he let the black wave of sleep wash over him and he closed his eyes...


	15. Chapter 15

**No Lightraypearlshipper, just no...**

**Fossil Hunt!**

Inside a cavern in a newly discovered fossil excavation spot, a lone figure stood. He knew that somewhere in these canyons, was a rare Aerodactyl, and he needed it, he needed to capture and sell it to fund his latest project, his name? He had no name, but others called him Shadow, the dark prince from origins unknown, he was a demon, his pokemon were monsters, he was to be blamed for the fall of many gyms across the world. He was on the board of directors of the League Darkness, he used to be the chairman of the Grandmasters, and unfortunately, he was a mercenary.

Shadow used to be a legend in the mercenary world, he was the best, many studied under him, including several champions, crime bosses, and Hunter J. Then he fell off the map a couple years ago after a battle with Genesect, he and his team were severely injured. Shadow had sworn revenge after the dark legendary, and so he trained on Mt. Silver against the toughest trainers in Kanto and Johto, and now he was back.

He had taken a bounty hunting mission from one of his old students, Thymin, the current head of a faction of Team Rocket. Thymin had asked his teacher to capture the Aerodactyl residing in the canyon, and offered Shadow an exorbitant amount of money, not that Shadow needed it, he just wanted a little warm-up before tougher missions would come his way.

Shadow could sense the pokemon nearby, but he was distracted by a group of teenagers who were walking by...

"Hey Brock! Look! It's a fossil excavation spot!" Ash yelled excitedly.

"Yes," The experienced pokemon breeder said, "I've heard about this particular spot for a while now!"

Brock was about to give a lecture on pokemon fossils, but apparently Daisy didn't want to hear it, she dragged Ash towards a souvenir shop, but she ran headfirst into a brown haired boy.

"Well Ashie boy, what are you and your loser friends doing here?"

"Gary..." Ash said warningly, "Don't make fun of my friends!"

"Ha!" Gary laughed, "Make me!"

"Fine, I challenge you to a 3 on 3 pokemon battle!"

"Bring it on Ashie boy, you couldn't battle for crap!"

"This will be a three on three pokemon battle!" Violet said loudly, "Between Gary Oak from Pallet Town, and Ash Ketchum, also from Pallet Town!"

"Go Nidoran!" Gary called out the poison type as his first pokemon.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Ash cried.

"What a weak pokemon, Nidoran use.."

BAM! Nidoran was hit by a powerful power whip and knocked out immediately.

"What happened?" Gary cried, "That's cheating!"

As Gary was ridiculing Bulbasaur, Ash had taken the opportunity to attack ruthlessly and decisively.

Gary curled his lip in annoyance, "Go Arcanine!"

Ash cracked a smile, "Bulbasaur, return, go Scyther!"

Gary laughed, "Idiot! Scyther has a disadvantage against Arcanine!"

Ash just shrugged.

"Arcanine end this with a Fire Fang"

Arcanine charged forward with flame on it's teeth and bit... at the spot Scyther had been a moment before.

"Scyther Night Slash followed by a Fury Swipes and finish Arcanine off with a Slash!"

The Night Slash hit hard knocking the dog-pokemon back, the Fury Swipes weakened the poor pokemon, and the Slash sent the pokemon into the ground KO'd.

"NOOOOOO!" Gary all but screamed.

"Blastoise avenge them!"

"BLAST!"

"Scyther, that's enough, go Gible!"

Ash knew that despite Gible's power, he couldn't do anything against the larger Turtle pokemon, but he knew that Gible was ready to evolve, and he was right.

Gible evolved after the first attack... a Hydro Pump from Blastoise. After the white light died, a Gabite stood in Gible's place.

"Alright!" Ash cheered, "Gabite use Dragon Rush!"

Blue light surrounded Gabite and caused considerable damage to Blastoise, who retaliated with an an Aurora beam.

Gabite narrowly dodged the super-effective attack, and immediately fired a Dragon Pulse that hit Blastoise and exploded ending in the knock-out of the kanto starter pokemon.

Gary sank into his knees in defeat, he could not believe that he had lost so badly to ASH KETCHUM, the same boy that Gary had ridiculed and scorned since childhood. Gary took one look at Ash and ran away with what seemed like tears on his face.

Brock's voice broke them all out of stupor, "Hey, why don't we go looking for fossils?"

"Good Idea Brock!" Lily exclaimed, "I love fossils!"

Violet and Daisy rolled their eyes, "She's such a bookworm sometimes," Violet said.

"But a beautiful one!" Lily shot back.

"We all are!" Daisy said in mock snottiness which gained a chuckle from everybody.

"Race You!" Giselle said to Ash, who smirked.

"Alright on three, one..." Ash began.

But Giselle had already started running, giggling the entire time, Ash protested and ran after her.

The other four rolled their eyes at the pair's playfulness, including Daisy, who's eyes also held a little hunger...

Ash caught up to Giselle just as she tripped over a peculiarly shaped egg. Ash caught her just in time and Giselle blushed when she noticed Ash's arms around her.

"What was that?" Giselle quickly covered up her surprise by asking the obvious question.

Brock caught up with them, but when he saw that Giselle was okay, he picked up the rock, he dusted it off and it was revealed to have strange patterns on it.

"Ooh!" Said Lily, after the sisters had caught up to them, "Isn't that a pokemon egg?"

"Yup" Ash said, popping the "p" sound, "But what kind of pokemon is it?"

"Well," Brock said, "It must be quite rare, because I have never seen that kind of pokemon before!"

As the teens were speculating about the egg, Shadow was well on his way of digging through the rubble that imprisoned the ancient Aerodactyl, as his loyal Sandslash dug deeper and deeper, he could hear it's faint cries growing louder and louder. The ground rumbled, then Sandslash gave a triumphant cry.

Shadow stepped closer and peered through the hole that his loyal pokemon had made. A ball of energy marking a Hyper Beam greeted him...

Ash and his friends were still examining the egg when a great roar could be heard over all the clamor that the miners were making. Suddenly, a huge pokemon flew out of a nearby rubble and blasted apart a mining structure with an explosive and powerful hyper beam.

"Wow! An Aerodactyl! They're supposed to be extinct!" Brock exclaimed excitedly.

"Well it's destroying everything, so we got to stop it!" Ash said determinedly. The rest of the gang roared in approval and jumped into action.

But then, Daisy spotted a figure on the back of the Aerodactyl, "Oh? Who is that?"

The others looked in disbelief as the figure took out a pokeball and called out a pokemon! Another roar entered the cacophony that the Aerodactyl's sudden appearance had made.

As everybody looked up, a Salamence much like Ash's own joined the fray and rushed at Brock's Onix, who the gym leader had called out.

Brock looked on in disbelief as the Hyper Beam crashed into Onix and KO'd it immediately!

"No Way!" Brock exclaimed, "Normal type attacks like Hyper Beam are ineffective against Rock types like Onix!"

Ash growled, even his Salamence wasn't as powerful as that! Ash knew that his pokemon couldn't do anything against his opponent's, but he had to try!

"Go Charmeleon!" Ash cried, "Use Flamethrower!"

An orange beam of fire went from Charmeleon's mouth and collided into Salamence's body. But the powerful dragon type just shook it off and retaliated with a Dragonbreath, which knocked down Charmeleon, who was thrown into a nearby cave structure, which promptly collapsed.

"No! Charmeleon!" Ash cried.

He rushed over to where his pokemon had fallen, but another Hyper Beam from Salamence stopped him.

"Aaarg!" Ash screamed in frustration, "Go Lucario!"

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario's sphere of energy hit Salamence in the side for considerable damage. But Salamence retaliated with a Dragon Pulse, which slammed into Lucario's side with an explosion. Lucario shakily got to it's feet again and managed to launch itself at Salamence with a Metal Claw, but Salamence met it head-on with a Dragon Claw and Lucario was KO'd and hastily returned.

"Go Scyther!" Ash called out his powerhouse in the bug pokemon, who called out a challenging cry at Salamence.

Salamence met this with a Hyper Beam at the spot that Scyther was in seconds before. Instead, Scyther reappeared behind Salamence with a Night Slash. Salamence was knocked back but retaliated with an iron tail that swatted Scyther to the ground. Salamence then descended to the ground to finish it off with a Fire Fang. But the Sensational Sisters came to the rescue! A Gyarados, Vaporeon, and a Ludicolo met the Dragon type bravely. But they were all soon defeated by various attacks. Ludicolo met it's end first, with a Fire Fang. Then Gyarados went down to a Thunder Punch. Finally, Vaporeon was taken out by a particularly vicious Crunch.

Salamence had taken them all out, but it wasn't for vain. The time it took to take out the water pokemon gave Scyther time to recover and the brave bug pokemon put everything into a last ditch X-Scissor, which met Salamence's weakened Dragon Claw and the resulting explosion took out both of the pokemon.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, at least he had managed to take out one of the mysterious trainer's pokemon, but at the cost of three of his pokemon and three of the sensational sister's.

If the rest of this guys pokemon were also like that...

The figure then sent out another pokemon, this time the pokemon could not fly and landed on the ground with a thump!

"SandSlash!" the Sandslash called out.

"A Sandslash!" Ash exclaimed, "alright, I choose you! Hydreigon!"

Hydreigon appeared out of it's pokeball and roared in defiance.

"Hydreigon, Dark Pulse!" But the attack was dodged easily and Sandslash hit Hydreigon with a Slash before rolling away.

"Hydreigon!" Ash called out again, "Flamethrower!"

But the attack was again dodged and Sandslash got in close to hit with a Crush Claw before rolling away again, out of reach.

This happened again and again with Ash and Hydreigon getting more and more impatient, but Ash suddenly got an idea.

"Hydreigon!" Ash called out, "thunderbolt!"

Hydreigon looked shocked at the request but complied anyways. Sandslash didn't even bother dodging that, but that was just what Ash wanted it to do.

"Switch to Dark Pulse!" Ash called out!"

Hydreigon complied with a roar letting out all it's frustration in that one attack, but the attack couldn't knock out Sandslash, who had not suffered any damage at all. Sandslash suddenly disappeared underground with a dig and came up to knock out the Dragon/Dark type, who finally gave in to the constant attacks.

Ash started sweating. He only had two more pokemon! Pikachu and Lugia, and he still wasn't sure Lugia would listen to him!

"Pikachu buddy, your up!"

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and got into a ridiculous attack position, which Ash sweat dropped to.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Pikachu shot forward in a blur of light and hit Sandslash and knocked it out with that one hit!

Ash smirked, Pikachu wasn't his strongest pokemon for nothing!"

The figure then sent out his third pokemon, which turned out to be an Exploud!

Exploud started thing out with an uproar, which made a lot of noise, but didn't effect pikachu too much. But then it followed up with a Hyper Voice, which Pikachu took without too much trouble. "Pikachu, volt tackle!"

Pikachu became cloaked in electricity and tackled the Exploud, who swayed to the damage. "Yes!" Ash cried, "Pikachu, Volt Tackle again!"

But as Pikachu rushed toward Exploud, Exploud suddenly exploded, and the resulting blast took out Pikachu and Exploud also promptly fainted!

This left the strange trainer with three pokemon, and Ash with only Lugia!

The Figure got his Aerodactyl to come down, but didn't pull off his hood, he then sent out a powerful looking Kabutops, which was also supposedly extinct!

Ash was about to call out Lugia, but Lugia refused to come out of his Pokeball, and Ash looked up at the smirking pokemon and thought... "Oh Crap!"

But suddenly, a pink ball came from the Heavens and hit Kabutops with a Rollout!

"Jigglypuff!" A Jigglypuff suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere!

"Hey Ash!" Giselle called out to Ash, "Miss me?"

When Ash just stammered she smirked, "Well, let's see what we can do!"

"Jigglypuff, Lullaby"

Jigglypuff started singing, and soon enough, Kabutops fell asleep. Shadow growled to himself, if only his Exploud was still here...

Then Shadow sent out his Machamp, who hastily Karate Chopped Jigglypuff and sent it flying at it's Trainer. Who hastily returned it.

Machamp advanced onto the gang threateningly, but before it could do anything, Lugia's pokeball stirred and Lugia came out with a roar, the Aeroblast that followed could only be described as Earth Shattering and the attack knocked out Machamp as easily as Chuck Norris could knock over a banana!

Shadow narrowed his eyes when he saw Lugia, his last pokemon had no chance against the legenday, "Bravo," He said aloud, which was the first time he had spoken in the presence of the gang.

"Go Alakazam!" Shadow called out.

Ash's eyes widened in shock, that Aerodactyl was wild!

"Teleport," Shadow said calmly, and before Ash, or Lugia, or anybody could do anything, they disappeared in a flash.

Lugia didn't say anything else and hastily returned itself back into it's ball, probably angry at itself.

But that was not the end of their problems, the Aerodactyl charged at Ash with a roar and Ash could only stare at it helplessly as it advanced at the pokemon trainer.

But another roar shook the landscape, Ash and their friends looked around, and they saw another Dark Shape flying at them...

A/N: OK, I would say that that Dark Shape was fairly obvious if you read the chapter carefully, until next time...

nlucariow


End file.
